What Was I Thinking?
by NomSnowDutchie
Summary: Haruhi has a cousin, Lacy, that is forced to live with her after being disowned by her mother. After meeting the Host Cub love quickly flourishes but will it last? Or will it fail when people from the past appear to take Lacy back to the states and away from the safety of the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!  
I'm back with a new fic!  
This will be following the Manga, not the Anime.  
As always I don't own anything!  
Please enjoy!**

"I still got a lot of fight left in me."  
A blonde haired teenager sang softly as she packed her luggage, only pausing when there was a knock at the door and her mother appeared in the doorway.  
"Lacy? Are you almost ready? You're flight leaves in two hours."  
Lacy turned to stare at her mother, bright lavender eyes darkening with annoyance.  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
Her mother sighed at the icy tone.  
"This is for your own good. It's a good school, and you'll be with your cousin."  
Her mother tried weakly as Lacy scoffed.  
"Oh yes, a prep school full of fake people and a cousin that hates me. Definitely for my own good."  
Lacy rolled her eyes, finished packing a few items, slipped on some flip flops, grabbed her luggage and headed down to the shuttle that was waiting. Without even a goodbye she left her mother in the house that she grew up in and was headed for a new country and a new life.  
-

Lacy sighed as her cab pulled in front of an apartment complex.  
"Guess I should get out."  
With light steps she approached her uncles and cousins apartment, after pausing for a second to double check the number she knocked on the door and smiled at the red head that greeted her.  
"Lacy! Oh sweetheart you made it! How was your flight?"  
The red head hugged Lacy before showing her inside.  
"It was fine. How are you and Haruhi, Uncle Ranka?"  
Ryoji Fujioka smiled at his niece that was so talented.  
"Oh we've been good honey. Haruhi is still at school. Why don't you go get settled?"  
Lacy smiled and nodded before dragging her luggage into Haruhi's room where another bed was set up, another desk to study, and some room had been made in the closet.  
"This is a change from home, that's for sure."  
Lacy shrugged and began unpacking while Ryoji picked up the phone and called his sister to let her know her daughter had arrived in one piece.  
"Please, take care of my daughter."  
Ryoji scoffed in a rare show of blatant disdain.  
"I'll make sure she stays safe. How could you do that to her Cassandra?"  
The woman sighed.  
"So we're on a first name basis now huh? I understand. She doesn't deserve my money."  
Ryoji looked around to make sure the teenager in question wasn't around.  
"You're right. She can make it without you."  
With that he hung up the phone with a sigh as he heard the front door open and his daughter appeared.  
"Hi dad, is Lacy here?"  
With a smile he turned and hugged his daughter, grateful for their relationship for a moment.  
"She arrived a few minutes ago, she's in your room unpacking. Try to be nice."  
Haruhi sighed and nodded, having been made aware of the situation of her cousin being disowned before she arrived.  
"I'll go say hello, then I'll start dinner, do you work tonight?"  
Ryoji smiled.  
"Yes, and thank you."  
Haruhi smiled and went to her room. Pausing to take in her cousin she hadn't seen in years as she finished unpacking and was putting her luggage away.  
"How was your flight?"  
Lacy jumped and looked at Haruhi.  
"I didn't realize you were back so soon. It was alright."  
Haruhi nodded and walked into the room to change.  
"Haruhi? Why are you wearing a uniform like that? It looks like a suit?"  
Haruhi laughed a little.  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow. And this is the boys uniform at Ouran Academy."  
Lacy sighed.  
"I'm scared to ask what the girls uniform is."  
Haruhi smiled and pulled out a box from the closet.  
"This came for you."  
Lacy flinched and cautiously opened the box, being reminded that the last thing her mother did was pay for her education, including the uniform, before casting her out. Covering her mouth, Lacy tried not to laugh at the puffy, yellow, monstrosity that was her uniform.  
"Oh, it really is bad isn't it?"  
She asked as she held the dress against her, Haruhi tried and failed to cover her laugh.  
"Yes it is!"  
Lacy laughed for the first time in months and relaxed a little.  
"Come on, I'll make us some dinner."  
Haruhi stood up to leave the room while Lacy hung up the dress.  
"Wait up, I'll help."

 **What do we think of the beginning?  
I know, slow start but it'll pick up soon!  
As always, don't forget to review and favorite/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all!  
Here's chapter 2!**

"Class, I would like you to welcome Miss Lacy Davis."  
Lacy stood in front of her class and bowed her head before being allowed to take the only free seat in the class behind Haruhi.  
"I hate that."  
Lacy mumbled to herself and Haruhi smiled back at her.  
"It only gets worse."  
Lacy sighed and watched the teacher for a moment before the two red headed boys, obviously twins, on either side of Haruhi turned around to talk to her.  
"How do you know Haruhi?"  
Lacy blinked at the twins.  
"I'm her cousin. How do you know her?"  
She returned the same tone with a level look.  
"We're her friends. We're the Hitachiin twins. I'm Hikaru."  
"And I'm Kaoru."  
Lacy smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you both."  
That was how the day went, Lacy trying to be a good student, and the twins trying to get to know her. Finally the end of the day came and Haruhi smiled at Lacy.  
"Would you like to come to my after school club, Lacy?"  
"Sure Haruhi, is that why everyone refers to you as a boy?"  
Lacy smiled as Haruhi didn't look phased.  
"You always were perceptive. Yes, that's why everyone thinks I'm a boy and I would like to keep it that way."  
Haruhi gave Lacy a look who just smiled.  
"If that's what you want, who am I to argue with you. So what is this club?"  
"The Host Club."  
Haruhi pushed open the doors to music room three and Lacy held back a smile as she was greeted by six male students saying welcome.  
"Huh? Haruhi? Who is that with you?"  
The blonde and obvious leader of this little club asked while getting up and holding a rose out for Lacy to take.  
"This is Lacy, she's my cousin. She wanted to see where I go after school."  
"Welcome to the Host Club Lacy!"  
Lacy laughed lightly.  
"It's nice to be welcomed but I'd like to know your names."  
The blonde smiled and with a flourish introduced himself and the rest of the host club. After the introductions Haruhi sighed when Tamaki reminded her that she needs to master dancing for a party.  
"Haruhi, why didn't you tell me you needed to learn how to dance? I could have taught you yesterday."  
Lacy offered with a small smile as Haruhi shook her head.  
"It would be too weird to dance with my cousin. You can hang out here during my lessons though."  
Lacy shrugged and took a seat across from the quiet member that had been introduced as Kyoya Ootori, who was typing away on his laptop. After observing him for a moment she turned and watched Haruhi and Kanako dance together, eventually Haruhi tripped and the pair fell over causing Lacy to laugh lightly. Quickly catching Kyoya's attention as he did some research on the young woman in front of him, word had spread quickly around the school that morning about the new student from the states. The one that had been disowned. After a few seconds of searching he had found her entire social media and quickly realized she was someone to watch out for in the entertainment industry.  
"Here Lacy, stop laughing."  
Kyoya was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of the tea set clinking.  
"Dear me, you have a new tea set now. Isn't this Ginori?"  
Kanako was looking at the new set with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Indeed, you have a good eye. This is our first day using it."  
Lacy smiled and picked up the tea cup to look at it closer.  
"Beautiful color."  
Kanako smiled and agreed with Lacy.  
"You must like tableware a lot."  
Haruhi observed causing Kanako to panic and Lacy to look on with interest.  
"Not really?! I don't really like it?! Oh my what are you"  
Lacy flinched as Kanako spilled some tea on her finger earning a minor burn and Haruhi offering to escort her to the nurse. As soon as the pair had left Lacy turned, her eyes focusing on Kyoya.  
"So, Kyoya, why is my cousin acting as a host?"  
Kyoya smirked and glanced up from his laptop.  
"Haruhi shattered a vase and is acting as a host to pay back the debt."  
Lacy nodded.  
"How much debt is it?"  
"Eight million yen."  
Lacy nodded before sitting back and sipping her tea, her eyes closed for a second before she heard the familiar sound of one of her more popular songs softly playing through the air from Kyoya's laptop, her eyes opening to look at him as he quickly muted his laptop without lifting his gaze from the screen.  
"Trying to dig up dirt already Kyoya? That didn't take long. I didn't take you as a country fan."  
Lacy laughed a little as she finished her tea and placed the cup down. The rest of the host club had looked up at the noise.  
"While I'm not a fan of your style of music. It is customary to do a basic background check on all of our guest."  
Lacy laughed lightly.  
"You know, if you wanted to know about me all you have to do is ask. I'm pretty much an open book."  
Just as Kyoya was about to respond Haruhi entered the room with Honey and Mori in tow.  
"Haruhi? What happened to Kanako?"  
Haruhi sighed and explained how they had ran into Kanako's fiance at the nurse's office. Tamaki getting it in his head that the Host Club needed to help the couple.  
"Everyone! Discuss Mr. Shuzushima and Kasuga-Hime's discord! Starting with you Hitachiin Brothers!"  
Haruhi tried to remind them about her dance lessons before sighing and sitting across from Lacy.  
"Did anything happen while I was gone?"  
Lacy simply shook her head.  
"Nothing of note. When is this dance any way?"  
Haruhi sighed.  
"Tonight."  
Lacy laughed.  
"I'll help you tonight then. I promise you will be the perfect partner on the floor tonight."  
Haruhi sighed knowing she couldn't change Lacy's mind on the matter.

*Time lapse to the dance*

Lacy stood amongst the numerous girls in the crowd watching the Host Club as they took their places to welcome everyone. She smiled at the tux she had managed to find for Haruhi, admitting to herself that her cousin did look the part of the perfect gentleman. Granted her appearance stood out even in a crowd of this size. She had curled her hair into long elegant curls that fell down her back, the simple black floor length gown hugging her body like a glove as it hung off one shoulder and left her back exposed, a slit up the skirt to her thigh revealed a lace garter tattoo, black designer heels covered her feet. A rich blue smokey eye and nude lipstick was the only makeup she wore.  
"Welcome to the Host Club Christmas Party!"  
Lacy smiled at the smile Tamaki gave the crowd causing the other girls to squeal loudly. As Lacy's eyes looked over each of the Host Club members, she smiled when her eyes locked with Kyoya's. Lacy turned her attention when the crowd moved to play games trying to earn points to earn the last dance with their favorite host. Lacy observed everything before she felt a light tap on her shoulder, smiling she turned around and came face to face with Kyoya.  
"May I have this dance?"  
Lacy smiled at him before taking his extended hand and allowing Kyoya to lead her to the dance floor, earning Lacy a handful of jealous looks from the other girls. As the orchestra started playing a slow song the pair easily fell into step with each other.  
"It's nice to see you are a better dancer than your cousin."  
Lacy laughed at Kyoya's comment.  
"Haruhi doesn't believe in learning the things that make a woman feminine. For my career, it is a benefit for me to know how to play the woman."  
Kyoya smirked as he spun Lacy as the orchestra changed the tempo into a tango. Kyoya admitted to himself that he enjoyed seeing Lacy in something that left so little and yet so much to the imagination, he was surprised by how light she was when he dipped her before bringing her back to his level. As the song came to an end the pair were breathing a little harder before realizing they had captured the entire rooms attention. As they stepped away from each other they received applause. Kyoya looked down at his watch and sighed, knowing it was time for Tamaki's plan. Turning he gave Mori the signal before looking at Lacy who was smiling at him.  
"Lacy, would you mind entertaining our guest for a few minutes?"  
Lacy blinked at Kyoya in surprise.  
"I guess, what do you want me to do?"  
"Would you mind singing for our guest?"  
Lacy shrugged and nodded before walking over to the orchestra and talking with the conductor, explaining that it was orders from Kyoya, before the pair agreed on a song that Lacy knew by heart. After being handed a mic, Lacy stood where Tamaki had stood to welcome everyone to the party.  
With a nod the orchestra started with a soft melody catching the chattering crowds attention as they turned to Lacy.

 _I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream in me  
Gettin' louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?_

 _Take my hand  
Will you share this with me  
_' _Cause darling without you_

Kyoya stood by the exit, smiling as Lacy's sweet voiced filled the hall.

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world  
But it'll  
Never be enough_

 _Never be enough  
For me_

 _Never  
Never  
Never  
Never  
Never for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me_

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world  
But it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough  
For me_

 _Never  
Never  
Never  
Never  
Never for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never  
Never  
Never enough  
Never  
Never  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me  
For me_

As Lacy sung her last note the crowd started clapping as she smiled and walked over to the orchestra and placed the mic back where it belonged.  
Kyoya met her by the stage with a surprised look on his face. Lacy smiled and laughed lightly.  
"Come on now Kyoya, you looked up my file, you know my money comes from my voice."  
Kyoya smiled at her before looking at his watch.  
"Would you like to see something Lacy?"  
"Sure."  
Lacy followed Kyoya over to a window seeing nothing but darkness.  
"I don't get it? What am I looking for?"  
Kyoya just smiled as Lacy continued to look before gasping in surprise as a giant Christmas tree was lit up in lights.  
"Wow."  
Lacy turned and smiled Kyoya before he moved to dance with the girl that had won the most points. Laughing softly she looked over to see Haruhi sitting down. With a grin she walked over and sat down next to her cousin.  
"I want to thank you, Haruhi."  
Haruhi looked at Lacy in shock for a moment.  
"For what?"  
Lacy had a soft smile as she watched everyone.  
"For introducing me to the Host Club. It is fun."  
Haruhi gave Lacy a smile that matched her own.  
"You're welcome Lacy. I heard you singing earlier. It was beautiful."  
Lacy smiled wider, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She was used to the compliments, but for some reason it always meant more to her to hear it form Haruhi and her father.  
"Now, we'll have the last event!"  
The cousins looked over at the Hitachiin brothers.  
"This will be given to Miyako-Hime, the point getter. A blessing kiss from king..Modified..Fujioka Haruhi!"  
Lacy looked at a shocked Haruhi before giggling to herself as Kyoya walked over and whispered into Haruhi's ear making her sigh and stand up, Lacy looked over at Kyoya.  
"What did you say?"  
Kyoya smirked.  
"I'll cut the debt by ⅓."  
Lacy shrugged before watching Haruhi walk over and was going to kiss Kanako on the cheek but was pushed by Tamaki and ended up kissing her on the lips instead. Lacy laughed as Haruhi pulled back and held a hand to her lips in shock.  
"Well, that's one way to end a party."  
 _  
_ **What do we think?  
I had fun with this chapter!  
The song is Never enough from The Greatest Showman.  
Great movie if you haven't seen it.  
As always please review and favorite/follow so you know when I update the story!  
Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all!  
I am so sorry, Google deleted my chapter and I had to start over.  
Huge shout out to animefreak112097, Ace Hargus the dark wolf, sarah, and AmbertheCat for the reviews!  
Music belongs to the amazing Carrie Underwood songs used are Choctaw County Affair and Relapse.  
As always I don't own anything except my OC.  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Lacy's eyes skimmed over her laptop, every so often she would lift her gaze to take in the host club around her. School was back in session after a short Christmas break and she could not have been happier to be back in the familiar environment. All of the host were wearing beautiful kimonos designed by the Hitachiin twins mother and were entertaining their guest as usual. Kyoya sat across from Lacy looking over his own notes. Everything was relatively peaceful.  
As Lacy's laptop made a soft ding she turned her attention to the email that had appeared in her mailbox. With a soft sigh she moved the email to the trash bin, the noise catching Kyoya's attention.  
"Is everything alright?"  
Lacy barely glanced at him before returning to her homework.  
"Nothing of note, just someone wanting attention they don't deserve."  
Kyoya became intrigued at the unusually dark tone in Lacy's voice. After staring at her for a second more he turned his attention to her file. He had found as much background information as he could about her, except her father, he couldn't find anything about him. And it made Kyoya wonder if that was who Lacy was talking about.  
As he was about to say something, the twins acknowledging a new guest caught his attention while Lacy just looked up in boredom.  
"What's wrong? Just come in."  
Kyoya stood up as Tamaki went to greet the new girl with long light brunette hair and a pink bow in her hair.  
"Don't be scared, princess. Welcome to our Host Club."  
The girl screamed and pushed Tamaki away, catching Lacy's full attention.  
"Don't touch me, you faker! I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girl's hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so stupid!? It's as if you're a light headed narcissist! Useless! Too ordinary! You're the worst!"  
Tamaki fell backwards in shock at the girl's rant. Kyoya seemed to recognize the girl that was disrupting the clubs activity. Turning the girl looked at Kyoya with tears in her eyes.  
"Kyoya-sama!"  
She ran over and hugged Kyoya around the waist shocking everyone.  
"I wanted to see you so badly...My only prince."

"Fiance? Kyoya-senpai's!?"  
The twins asked in alarm after the club had decided to cut their services short and returned to the music room.  
"Yes. I'm Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in Grade 10 Class A from tomorrow."  
The girl now known as Renge was sitting across from Lacy, who was watching her in curiosity. The rest of the Host Club was looking at Tamaki that was sulking in a corner of the room.  
"So how did you two meet?"  
Lacy asked while the boys made comments about Tamaki being upset.  
"It was really love at first sight."  
Renge got a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Being affectionate to the backyard's plants, which nobody paid attention to...Kindly stretching his hand out to the injured kitty."  
Lacy looked over at Kyoya in disbelief while Haruhi tried to tell Renge she had the wrong person.  
"It must be the wrong person."  
Before anyone could warn her to be careful what she was saying around Kyoya, Renge started yelling.  
"My eyes are justice! Kind to everyone and never asks for anything in return! Loves the solitude, but actually hates the loneliness! The throbbing love simulation game."  
She turned and pointed at Kyoya, who looked a little shocked.  
"You! Who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from "Uki Doki Memorial."  
Everyone looked at Renge in shock for a moment before everyone except Kyoya and Lacy started freaking out calling her an Otaku. Kyoya held his chin in thought as he processed what Renge just said.  
"I see. A girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiance, and gets lost in her wild fantasies."  
Tamaki stopped freaking out and looked at Kyoya.  
"Her wild fantasies? Isn't she your fiance?"  
"I don't remember affirming that fact."  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Renge stood up.  
"From what I see from the report, You're managing in this club, Kyoya-sama?"  
Honey chimed in while Lacy shook her head and proceeded to gather her belongings.  
"Yes. Kyo-chan is the store manager-san."  
Renge got even more excited.  
"The store manager-sama! It suits him very well! It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store!"  
The twins gave her a blank look.  
"We don't need one; we're a host club."  
"We're not a bakery."  
"I've decided! At the same time I'll prepare to be a bride, I'll be an administrative assistant for the Host Club!"  
Tamaki looked at Kyoya.  
"Kyoya."  
"She's the daughter of one of the important business partner of my family: Ootori family. Please take good care of her."  
Tamaki turned.  
"As you heard."  
He placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder.  
"Haruhi!"  
Turning he ran away screaming.  
"This is part of your host training, Haruhi! Father will be cold hearted!"  
Haruhi turned to Kyoya.  
"Of course, if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled."

"I can't believe they're making me do this."  
Lacy giggled next to her sister as they walked to school the next morning.  
"Tamaki wants you to act more like a girl, I'm sure he's hoping Renge will rub off on you."  
Haruhi slumped further while Lacy patted her back.  
"I'm sure it will all work out in the end."  
Haruhi shot her a look.  
"You were there yesterday right?"  
Lacy dissolved into laughter.  
"I was, I think she's a nice person, just sheltered and confused."  
Haruhi perked up a little.  
"I guess so. Weren't you working on a new song last night? I heard you practicing."  
Lacy laughed and nodded.  
"Do you want to hear what I have so far?"  
Haruhi nodded as Lacy took a breath.  
 _If anyone asks,  
You never saw me  
And I know  
You know better  
Than to call me  
Let's just hide out  
Under the covers  
One more secret between  
Two old lovers  
What can it hurt?  
I ain't hung up on you  
I ain't in love with you  
This is just time that I'm wastin  
One or two little sips  
I'm alright, I can quit  
You're just some wine that I'm tastin  
I don't have to have you  
I don't need to need you  
Just a high that I'm chasin  
Don't think I'm comin back  
It's just a relapse  
_"That's all I have so far."  
"It sounds really good."  
Lacy smiled at her before looking forward again, not noticing the black SUV that had slowly been following the pair until they turned to walk into the school.

"Haruhi-kun, Haruhi-kun!"  
Lacy sighed as she kept her eyes on the mix infront of her. Haruhi had thought it would be a great idea to bring Renge into one of the kitchens and Lacy had decided to tag along but was quickly becoming annoyed with the way Renge talked and never paid attention to anything.  
"Should I put more sugar in the cream?"  
Haruhi looked up from her tray of cookies that had just finished baking.  
"Ah, yes. How's the chocolate going?"  
Renge stopped and motioned to a pot boiling on direct heat.  
"Everything's going fine! I'm melting them now."  
Haruhi nearly had a heart attack.  
"Don't use the direct flame!"  
Lacy shook her head as she slipped her brownies into the oven before turning and working on a lightly whipped frosting to go on top, lightly singing to herself as she tapped her foot to the beat in her head.  
 _Well, life's been kinda trippy  
Down here in Mississippi  
Since Cassie O'Grady Disappeared  
And me and Bobby Shaver  
Been in all the newspapers  
Everyday for nigh on a year  
They say we got tangled  
In a love triangle  
A fatal game of truth or dare  
But the truth remains a mystery  
And now it's ancient history  
It's a Choctaw County Affair  
_Haruhi turned and smiled at Lacy as paused stopped mixing her frosting.  
"Is that your other new song?"  
Lacy smiled while checking on her brownies, knowing she had both girls attention.  
"Yeah, I'm still working on it though."  
"It sounds interesting."  
Lacy looked at Renge in shock.  
"Thank you."  
The trio went back to what they were baking until they each had finished their treats.  
"I'm going to go show mine to Kyoya-sama!"  
Haruhi and Lacy shared a look before following Renge to the the door where they found the Host Club waiting on them.  
"You're too noisy, fake king."  
Lacy giggled at the defeated look Tamaki had.  
"Kyoya-sama I've learned how to make peasants' cookies from Haruhi-kun. It's Renge's first time to cook, so I was a bit scared."  
Kyoya looked down at the ones Renge was holding.  
"Well...The colors are okay."  
"I know, I'm bad at it! But I'm sure...If it's Kyoya-sama he'll say "anything you make is delicious"."  
The rest of the club grabbed a cookie to try and started making comments how bad they were causing Renge to chase after them. Shaking her head Lacy walked over to Kyoya, her brownies stacked in a small pyramid.  
"Do you want to try something that wasn't burnt?"  
Kyoya hid a smirk as he grabbed one of Lacy's brownies and took a bite, surprise clear on his face before he finished the brownie causing Lacy to smile.  
"That good, huh?"  
"You are a skilled baker."  
Lacy smiled.  
"My mother taught me before she made her empire."  
The pair turned to the group to see Haruhi with one of her ginger snaps in her mouth and the twins approaching her. Hikaru bent down and broke the cookie in half and ate it while Kaoru licked some crumbs off of Haruhi's cheek.  
"Well they got close."  
Lacy giggled while Tamaki started screaming in anger and grabbed Haruhi's face.  
"You! You! Your reaction is wrong! You're supposed to reject them, not let them go!"  
"Please stop the sexual harassment, kissing machine senpai."  
Lacy started giggling at the pair.  
"Sexual harassment!? If I'm the harasser, they must be atrocious criminals!"  
Meanwhile Renge had pinched Honey's cheek causing him to cry to Mori.  
"Everyone's characteristics are very bad! Except Kyoya-sama's."  
Everyone paused and looked over at Renge.  
"You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! Girls will be bored with your so called dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyoya-sama's store go bankrupt!?"  
We'll be renouncing your characters starting today!"  
She pointed at a teary eye Honey.  
"You first! Having cuteness outside and inside is the same as toddlers!...Thus, change it to "Having a cute face, but actually being a beast"!"  
Renge turned and started pointing at the different members.  
"Morinodzuka-senpai! Take care of Haninodzuka-senpai! By staying with him all the time! And dignify the speeches you make once in awhile!"  
"Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you! And be in the basketball club!"  
"Haruhi-kun! You'll be the super poor honor student, but you're being bullied!"  
"And you, Tamaki-san! Be an institutes idol and people always compliment you on your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex.."Lonely Prince"!"  
Renge turned to Kyoya with a smile.  
"Kyoya-sama, you're perfect. Please always be affectionate."  
Kyoya smiled and bowed his head slightly.  
"My pleasure."  
Renge turned to talk to Tamaki while the twins approached Kyoya.  
"Kyoya-senpai."  
"Do something with that princess."  
"Well? Haruhi's supposed to be taking care of her. And see."  
Kyoya pointed to Tamaki who was practicing a pose with Renge's coaching.  
"Club president is in it."  
Lacy shook her head at the pair.  
"Well, let's see. It should turn out to be pretty interesting.

The next day during club hours there was an entire film crew set up to make a movie about the new Host Club characters.  
Lacy stood next to Kyoya as the twins were close to finishing their scene.  
"So how did this become a movie?"  
Kyoya looked down at Lacy.  
"It's what Renge wants."  
Lacy shook her head.  
"This is sad."  
She watched as it rained on Haruhi, who was running from Honey and Mori, tripped and backed up to a tree, only for Honey to break character and hug Haruhi.  
"So much for that."  
Kyoya gave Lacy an amused look before continuing to watch the film crew before the pair as Renge screamed cut and everyone took a break. Kyoya and Lacy joined the twins and Haruhi as they took a seat.  
"I heard she hired them from Hollywood."  
Kyoya stated as he heard Haruhi mutter something about the film crew.  
"When did it change from character reformation to a short film shoot?"  
"She said. Something like an opening theme."  
Lacy shook her head and moved to take a seat away from the boys, pulling out a notebook and working on the rest of her song, completely in her own little world until a crash was heard. Looking up, Lacy spotted everyone walking around a corner, standing up she followed after the group to see Haruhi crying with Tamaki trying to comfort her. Looking to her left, Lacy spotted the film crew filming whatever had just happened with Kyoya standing next to the camera.  
Just as Renge asked if they had caught it Kyoya reached over and crushed the lense to the camera. With a stern look he stared down Renge.  
"I'm very sorry. But we cannot leave any evidence of the club members' violent acts. And it's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble."  
Renge began to tear up.  
"Why? Kyoya-sama, you should have said, "Don't worry about it."... And pat my head gently...If it's Kyoya-sama."  
Tamaki interrupted her.  
"But. That's not the real Kyoya."  
Haruhi walked over and crouched in front of Renge.  
"I think it's fun to know the person little by little though looking at their personality."  
Haruhi and Lacy smiled at Renge as she looked down.  
"I'm sorry...For causing trouble."

The next afternoon found the Host Club full of excitement as the girls talked excitedly about the movie. Tamaki sat on the couch as Kyoya walked by with Lacy, the pair going over the sales.  
"Kyoya."  
"Do you think I'm such an idiot to break the camera without taking the data? The sales are going just fine."  
Lacy leaned over and smirked at everyone.  
"Aren't you happy to have more money for the club?"  
The club members looked at her in shock while she giggled and went back to walking with Kyoya.

 **So what do we think?  
I didn't know how I wanted to write the movie scene, I hope everyone liked it!  
As always please leave a review and like and follow this story so you know when I update!  
Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All!  
I am back and I do apologize for the late update. My mental health really hasn't been that great lately, but I am feeling so much better!  
Quick shout out to AmbertheCat for reviewing!  
As always I don't own anything and please enjoy the new chapter!**

Lacy groaned softly as she looked out of the window she was sitting next to spot the host club entertaining their guest beneath the cherry blossoms while she was stuck in a tutoring session to help her reach a higher ranking in her class.  
"Miss Lacy, please pay attention."  
Lacy muttered an apology before focusing on the sample questions infront of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain host club member was looking around for Lacy while he explained the new photo albums to the guest. At a loss as to where the blonde that he had become accustomed to could be, he turned to the one person that would know of her whereabouts.  
"Haruhi?"  
He asked as she was passing on her way to entertain her guest.  
"Yes, Kyoya-Senpai?"  
She looked at him while he didn't glance up from his notebook.  
"Where is Lacy?"  
Haruhi smiled.  
"She's with a tutor today."  
Kyoya made a note in his notebook while Haruhi continued to her guest.

* * *

A couple of days later and it was time for the physical exams, Lacy walked with her class with her head down. The Hitachiin twins taking note of her mood, but after spending all morning trying to figure out what was wrong they decided to keep an eye on her instead, they also noticed that Haruhi was faster to come to her cousins defense than before too. As the nurses separated the boys and the girls, Lacy gave Haruhi a look of anxiety.  
"It's just a physical, you'll be ok."  
Lacy nodded and took her place while the twins turned to Haruhi again.  
"Haruhi, what is going on."  
It was a statement instead of a question. Haruhi just sighed.  
"It's not my place to tell you Lacy's personal life."  
The twins looked over at Lacy as she was lead behind a curtain.  
"What is wrong with Lacy?"  
The trio turned to see Kyoya walking over, Haruhi sighed while the twins proceeded to tell him how she was acting in class.  
"Just leave her alone guys, she has a lot going on."  
Lacy appeared after having her height measured to join the group, a fake smile on her face as she spotted Kyoya.  
"Hello Kyoya."  
He smiled down at her before a strange looking doctor knocked into him and muttered an apology before disappearing into the sea of students confusing the teens before a nurse appeared telling the Hitachiin twins it was their turn to be examined causing a scene and a distraction as they took off their shirts while Mori and Honey shoved Haruhi behind a curtain leaving Lacy standing confused next to Kyoya.  
"What's going on?"  
Kyoya smirked.  
"Just a little distraction that Tamaki thought of."  
Lacy shrugged and turned her attention to the students, a sad smile on her face.  
"What is wrong Lacy?"  
She didn't turn to look at him, she just sighed for a moment.  
"I may have to go away soon, and I don't want to leave."  
Before Kyoya could inquire as to what she was talking about Tamaki appeared from behind the curtain wearing a wig, causing Lacy to laugh as the female students recognized him.  
Haruhi appeared and walked over to them as Kyoya smiled.  
"Now, Haruhi, we have a doctor who will keep quiet in the next room."  
He directed her towards the door while the twins looked less than amused.  
"All the doctors here today are from a hospital that Kyoya's family owns. Kyoya-Senpai should've told us earlier."  
Honey piped up happily.  
"Kyoya-Senpai's family owns lots of hospitals."  
Haruhi was lightly pushed into the room with a chorus of good lucks.  
Just as the door was closed a scream was heard from one of the female students, the student could be heard screaming that one of the doctors jumped out of the window.  
"What's that?!"  
"The quack doctor from earlier? He has disappeared again."  
"Ah...Now I remember."  
The small group turned to Kyoya.  
"He's not of my hospital."  
Lacy gaped at Kyoya in shock.  
"And you didn't think that you should have him escorted from the school?"  
Kyoya gave her a level look.  
"I didn't think we would be blamed if something happened and that's why I didn't pursue him."  
Lacy continued to give Kyoya a disbelieving look while Mori speculated that the quack doctor is probably a pervert.  
"Lacy relax. It's spring. It's the season to have several weird people."  
Lacy sighed a little.  
"That's true."  
The group laughed lightly.  
"Such a stupid guy. He'll get caught soon enough unless he hides in nearby classrooms."  
It took a moment for the laughter to stop and the group turned to where Haruhi was taking her exam. Without another word the group rushed into the room to see Haruhi covering herself with a shirt and the quack doctor reaching for her. Honey jumped up and kicked the guy in the head. Lacy rushed over and checked on Haruhi as the Host Club made themselves known.  
"First, the beauty that catches people's attention."  
The twins said smoothly while Kyoya pushed off the wall.  
"Second, unbeatable richness."  
"Third, the way to be a gentleman, not being able to look over ugly customers' crimes...Even if the sun forgives you, these cherry blossoms won't forgive you!"  
Tamaki covered Haruhi with his jacket before pulling off his shirt to reveal a fake cherry blossom tattoo.  
"We, Ouran Host Club, are here!"  
The quack doctor immediately got on his knees and begged for his life thinking the host club was going to beat him up.  
As the man began to explain his story Lacy turned to Haruhi.  
"Are you ok?"  
Haruhi nodded.  
"I'm fine, I was just a little startled."  
The pair smiled at each other as Tamaki had the twins draw the doctor a map. After Haruhi shooed every one out so she could finish her physical exam, Lacy stood away from the Host Club and was quickly joined by Kyoya. The pair standing in silence for a moment before Kyoya inquired about what Lacy had mentioned earlier about leaving.  
"My father has received news about my mother and I having our falling out and he has requested that I join him and his business."  
Kyoya looked down at Lacy as she stared at the ground, her eyes hard as she kept her voice low.  
"What would be so wrong with that?"  
Lacy took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.  
"My father is not a nice man, if I were to join him then I can say goodbye to Ouran, all of my friends, and my singing career. It would all disappear."

 **I know this chapter bounced around quite a bit but I am setting this up for later chapters!  
There is a method to my madness I swear!  
As always leave a review and tell me what you think, favorite and follow this story so you know when I update.  
Until Next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!  
Hello again!  
I am so sorry for the long wait!  
But this chapter was a struggle and I had a hard time wanting to finish it.  
But I did and now it's ready! As always a big shout out to Darkness Princess Reignleigh, and Animefreak112097 (Very close but not quite! Good guess though!) for reviewing!  
Please enjoy!**

The day started off fairly quiet, Lacy was sitting in her usual spot across from Kyoya, the pair typing away on their laptops. Haruhi was sitting with Honey and Mori while the twins sat at a table with a laptop open. The group was embracing the rare silence before it was shattered with Tamaki rushing through the doors and screaming at the twins catching everyone's attention.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru!"  
The twins looked up in boredom.  
"I left the both of you in charge of the Club's website because you promised to do it seriously."  
"Huh?...We're doing it seriously"  
"Yeah, we stayed up all night yesterday...In order to create this masterpiece Haruhi's composite photograph. We even added a retro phrase for him."  
Lacy became curious and pulled up the website before laughing as a shirtless, male Haruhi with roses and hearts surrounding the photoshop with the saying 'I'm great when I take off my outfit' greeted her. As Haruhi and Honey looked over Lacy's shoulder to see the webpage, Haruhi became angry while Honey smiled.  
"Haru-chan, you're so cool!"  
Lacy continued to giggle as Tamaki yelled at the twins about them wasting their talents and photoshopping Haruhi into girly clothes. The twins sighed and looked over at the cousins.  
"We seem to have nothing to do these days. Haruhi, Lacy, can we go to your house and play?"  
Without hesitating the pair looked at the twins and quickly said 'No way'.  
"Then can we spread rumors about you being a girl? I'm so bored."  
Haruhi looked a little defeated as Lacy shook her head and turned back to her laptop.  
"What am I to you guys, really."  
The twins grinned at Haruhi before saying in unison.  
"That goes without saying. You're a toy."  
The door to music room 3 creaked open as a figure covered in a black cloak poked his head in.  
"If you like toys, please join my club. Currently we're organizing the world's ancient magical artifacts exhibition. If you join us now, we will throw in a wonderful cursed voodoo doll for you folks."  
Lacy raised an eyebrow while Haruhi looked exhausted.  
"Why must he always appear out of the shadows."  
Kyoya was quick to answer.  
"Because Nekosawa-Senpai doesn't like the light. It's said to short lives."  
Lacy glanced over at Kyoya while the twins shown a flashflight in Nekosawa's face causing him to scream and run away.  
"You have info on everyone don't you?"  
She teased Kyoya lightly, he gave her a side glance before continuing to type on his laptop. Lacy gave a soft sigh before closing her laptop as Tamaki went on about how he had angered Nekosawa and how he had been cursed.  
"Curses don't exist."  
She said broadly at Tamaki as he turned and started screaming about how he had woken up to his legs feeling like lead.  
"That's because you had a half marathon the day before right."  
Kyoya interjected only fueling Tamaki on more before he was interrupted by the twins stating they had nothing to do. To which Tamaki replied by giving them a lecture and setting the pair in time out for two days.

The day continued as normal, the guest arrived and wondered why their favorite twins were unavailable but was quickly distracted by Tamaki being as charming as usual. Lacy had shifted from typing to writing in a worn black leather notebook in different colored pens that sat next to her in a particular order. The pair had fallen back into silence to observe the club just as Haruhi was critiquing the twins causing them to become annoyed with each other before Kaoru boredly said that Hikaru had a thing for Haruhi causing Lacy to glance over in curiosity as Tamaki went on a rampage and Renge appeared out of nowhere excited by the thought of Haruhi being in a "love quadruple", Lacy shook her head and turned back to Kyoya.  
"And this club is about to have a problem in 3...2..1"  
Kyoya looked up as Lacy pointed at the twins.  
"You'd better stop while you can, your mathematical results are obviously lower than mine!"  
"Hikaru, you should work so much harder, in your language abilities!"  
"You're irritating every time you burrow into my blanket while I am asleep!"  
"I only did that because I thought you were lonely!"  
"What!..Do you want to fight! Hey!"  
"Pervert, don't always peep at me while I am bathing!"  
"Despicable Ecchi-boy!"  
There was a pause as the twins were panting before they screamed at each other.  
"Sever all ties!"

The club was closed early and everyone went home. Lacy gave Haruhi a level look while they walked.  
"It wasn't my fault."  
Lacy rolled her eyes.  
"Yes it was, if you had kept your mouth shut and just left them alone they wouldn't be feuding."  
"How was I supposed to know it would blow up in the club?"  
Lacy hung her head in defeat.  
"If they don't make up soon then the club will lose profits."  
Haruhi rolled her eyes as they climbed the stairs to their apartment.  
"You're beginning to sound like Kyoya."  
Lacy smirked.  
"Well, maybe that's a good thing."  
Haruhi laughed as they entered their apartment.

The cousins took their normal seats for class the next day, expecting it to be a normal day and the twins to have already made up but they were sadly mistaken as a flamingo pink haired Hikaru walked into class. Lacy started laughing and hid her face in a book while Haruhi tried to find out what had happened.  
"Why did you dye your hair pink? You are attracting a lot of attention."  
Hikaru grinned.  
"'Cause it looks good on me. I am cute right. From today onwards, I'll be the pink one. I can't stand it when people mistake me for Kaoru."  
At that point a blue haired Kaoru walked in, causing Lacy to further dissolve into giggles as he approached his desk.  
"Haruhi, good morning. Last night, just when I thought I could finally get to sleep alone elegantly, I had such a horrible nightmare. I can't believe I dreamt that I dyed my hair pink! What a disgusting thing to do, it'll make me look so stupid!"  
As Kaoru was going to take a seat, Hikaru reached around and pulled the chair out from under him causing him to fall. Lacy shook her head as the day progressed, the twins had been fighting all day and pulling pranks on each other till it was finally lunchtime and they dragged a defenseless Haruhi with them into the lunch hall. Filled with curiosity Lacy followed and watched in amusement next to Haruhi as the twins kept ordering the same lunch. That is until Honey appeared out of nowhere and tried to get the pair to makeup and share his cake with him. Lacy rolled her eyes when the pair became irritated by Honey and threw his cake at him causing him to go crying to Mori as he walked in with Kyoya and Tamaki. Causing everyone to stare and whisper.  
"I was wondering why it was so noisy here...Those two, again? They are really the disgrace to the club."  
Tamaki spotted Haruhi and walked over to her causing Lacy to walk over to Kyoya.  
"I didn't think the upper classes would visit the first years for lunch?"  
Lacy teased Kyoya giving him a wink as he gave her a patient smile.  
"We were on our way to class when Tamaki heard the disruption and wanted to investigate."  
"I'm not surprised."  
Lacy replied happily, taking note of Haruhi sitting with Hikaru and them trading lunches.  
"Where is your lunch Lacy?"  
Lacy turned to Kyoya who had noted her lack of tray and lack of lunch box.  
"I don't eat lunch very often, as long as I snack on something when I get home I'll be ok."  
She grinned at him, he was about to respond to tell her how it wasn't a healthy option but was interrupted by a fork flying through the air and landing with a splash into the Vice Principal's consomme. The lunch hall went quiet as the now soaked Vice Principal asked who was the main culprit, to which the twins pointed at Tamaki causing him to be reprimanded and the Host Club being forced to clean up the mess, minus the twins.

By the time the cleaning was finished the group was exhausted and sat around one of the tables in music room 3.  
"Why. Because of them, I feel that the rest of us are becoming more worn out."  
Tamaki complained as he leaned on the table.  
"If this situation persists, we will have to cancel the brotherly love settings."  
Lacy sighed as she looked at the numbers Kyoya was working on.  
"I can assure you that the request rates will definitely decrease. I'll think about their penalty later...oh hey, Haruhi. You don't have to worry about any responsibility, okay? Even if the sentence that sparked this catastrophe was made by you...and we don't mind cleaning the cafeteria at all."  
Lacy gave Haruhi an 'I told you so' look before looking over at Honey as he teared up looking at his cake.  
"This is the first fight between Hika-chan and Kau-chan."  
Lacy and Haruhi looked intrigued.  
"You're kidding right? They've never had a fight before?"  
Lacy asked in shock.  
"I have known them since kindergarten. They were always playing alone by themselves."  
Tamaki spoke up with a far away look in his eyes.  
"Yes. I've known them only since junior high school, but...they looked odd among other people it seemed they didn't want other people close by."  
Tamaki stood up and patted Haruhi and Lacy's heads.  
"Come to think of it, I feel that these fights and quarrels may not be a bad thing. At least, their world has expanded. So now the best thing we can do is to leave them both alone."  
Tamaki moved to walk away but tripped a booby trap and was almost impaled with spears. The twins appeared and ran off causing Tamaki to give chase out of the building. Haruhi and Lacy watched from the window. The pair thinking the same thing as they started to follow the trio.  
'If this is their first fight, then they might not know how to shake hands and call a truce.'  
The pair finally found the trio as the fight was escalating as the cousins had feared.  
Tamaki looked like he had tripped every single trap the twins had set.  
"Actually I hate you the most!"  
Hikaru screamed at Kaoru only for Kaoru to respond.  
"Regarding that, I've always wanted to tell you too...Look at this!"  
He produced a wooden doll from his jacket pocket.  
"This is the cursed doll I got from Nekozawa-senpai! Your name is already engraved on the back of the doll, Hikaru! Now I will let you taste the same anguish and pain as the voodoo doll!"  
Haruhi and Lacy rushed forward and knocked the twins in the back of the head yelling for them to stop.  
"Don't use that kind of thing for such a stupid quarrel!"  
Lacy yelled.  
"Both of you are bad, and causing trouble for the people around you is worse!"  
Haruhi added.  
"Now apologize to everyone! If you two don't makeup and shake hands now, you two will never ever set foot in our house in this lifetime!"  
The cousins yelled together, causing the twins to pause for a moment before smiling and showing a script and the cursed doll was blank.  
"If we call a truce, we can go to your house?"  
The cousins were dumbfounded for a moment while the twins made up, shaking her head Lacy looked at Haruhi.  
"They actually got us."

 **Hi guys!  
** **I know the cursed doll had something written on it but I couldn't find out what, so I do apologize for that!  
** **I hope everyone enjoyed this extra long chapter!  
** **Let me know if you want me to do the chapter with little Shirou or to just skip over it and go to the resort chapter, I can't decide if I really want to do it or not!  
** **As always please favorite and follow the story so you know when I update and please drop a review and tell me what you think!  
** **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back yall!  
I am so sorry for the delay!  
I have been in the process of moving and that is finally all done. However, I do not have access to my computer except on certain weekends because it stays with my husband while I stay with my parents to finish up my school and we are around 100 miles away from each other. But with all that going on I will try to update as much as I can in that time. I should be on a normal uploading schedule again in Dec/Jan time frame so please be patient with me, I'm not abandoning this story since I really enjoy working on it!  
Shout out to Animefreak 112097 and ****Night's Princess Reignleigh** **for reviewing!  
I really appreciate it guys!  
I tried to write the chapter with Shirou in it but that was part of the hold up, I had no inspiration and I couldn't get through writing it so I'm skipping it and I hope you all can forgive me!  
As always I only own Lacy and that's it.  
Enjoy!**

"Lacy."  
The blonde looked up as she was leaving the school to see Kyoya smiling at her.  
"The club is going to one of my families resorts, would you like to come with us?"  
Hearing a scream Lacy and Kyoya looked over as the twins dragged Haruhi into a limo.  
"That sounds nice, I would love to."  
Lacy smiled up at Kyoya and followed him into his limo. The pair making small talk to pass the time until they arrived at a large building.  
"Wow, this is really nice Kyoya."  
Kyoya smiled at Lacy as she climbed out of the limo and looked at the building while the other hosts arrived and everyone entered as a group. Lacy and Haruhi were ushered into the women's locker rooms to change into the swimsuits the twins had picked out.  
"I don't know about this Lacy."  
Lacy sighed holding up two swimsuits trying to decide on one while Haruhi was changing in the dressing room.  
"I know you don't like these places, Haruhi. But it was really nice of the guys to bring us here. Try to have some fun."  
Haruhi appeared in a yellow hoodie and green swim shorts, moving out of the way so Lacy could change into the Purple string bikini that accented her chest and showed off her curves. Stepping out Lacy looked a little embarrassed as Haruhi looked at her and sighed.  
"Are you sure you don't want to cover up?"  
Looking down Lacy tried to keep her emotions in check as all her scars that criss crossed all over her stomach, arms, legs, and back.  
"They are going to see them eventually, I can't hide them forever."  
Haruhi smiled with new respect at her cousin and the pair walked out of the dressing room to be amazed by the water park before them.  
Tamaki immediately walked over to Haruhi while Lacy just smiled and walked over to Kyoya who was sitting at a table enjoying a drink.  
"Mind if I sit down."  
Kyoya smiled, his eyes taking in Lacy's figure and hiding his schock at her scars.  
"Please do."  
Taking a seat Lacy smiled and took a sip of the tropical drink Kyoya had offered her.  
"So what does your family do, Kyoya? Hospital Management? Resort Management?"  
Lacy leaned forward slightly on her elbows with a smile on her face.  
"Business here and there. Well it's management any way, including others. But...Yeah, if I had to think of something in common between them, wouldn't you say they are all "recovery related"?"  
Lacy giggled as she eyed the water slides.  
"Kyoya, do you want to go on the water slide with me?"  
Kyoya observed her for a moment before smirking.  
"I'm not one for water slides."  
Lacy rolled her eyes and looked over at the twins who were trying to get Haruhi to go on one.  
"Either of you want to go with me on the water slide?"  
The twins looked over in shock for a moment before grinning evilly and agreeing. Lacy stood up and the twins easily slipped an arm over each of her shoulders as the trio walked off, Lacy stuck her tongue out at Kyoya playfully before disappearing around a corner. Kyoya turned to Haruhi who had taken Lacy's seat at the table to try one of the drinks.  
"Haruhi."  
Haruhi glanced up before shaking her head.  
"If it's about her scars Kyoya, you need to ask her."  
Kyoya smiled and nodded while writing down a note on a notepad.  
"Fair enough."  
The pair looked over at the slide just in time to barely see the trio screaming as they splashed into the water, two redheads and one blonde popping up, laughter quickly followed before they turned and started to get out to walk towards the group. Lacy and the twins grinning like mad men as they walked over.  
"Haruhi! Let's play in the water!"  
Hikaru waved at Haruhi while Lacy walked over and grabbed her drink, giggling softly with excitement, watching as Haruhi explained she would rather be playing in a kiddy pool. Hunny ran up wearing a bunny printed floaty and grabbed Haruhi's arm.  
"Haruhi! There's a pool. Let's play!"  
Honey sempai, can't swim?"  
Honey looked confused for a second.  
"Huh? But that way it's a lot cuter!"  
Honey walked off to go swim in the pool with Mori while everyone looked at him.  
"He looks happy."  
Tamaki muttered while Kyoya chuckled softly.  
"How about putting the subject in the sentence?"  
Everyone looked at Honey while they realized that Honey was saying he looked cute. To see Honey sitting on Mori's back while Mori swam against the current so they weren't moving. While Tamaki was distracted the twins shot him in the face with water guns. Lacy giggled and sipped at her drink while the water gun fight started.  
"Lacy?"  
Lacy glanced up at Kyoya, her eyes taking him in for a moment before a small smile appeared.  
"If it's about my appearance, now's not the time or place my friend. I want to enjoy today and that would be ruined with my horror story."  
Kyoya nodded with new respect for the young woman and a little impressed she could read him so easily.  
"Alright. Would you care for another drink?"  
Lacy smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm fine with this one. Thank you."  
The pair heard screaming and looked up in time to see Honey being swept away by a large current.  
In a panic Mori jumped in after Honey but was carried away by the counter current. Tamaki yelled at Kyoya trying to find out how to shut the current off and Kyoya explained that it couldn't be turned off because the lever was broken. Tamaki tried to go after Honey and almost was devoured by crocodiles, Mori ended up in the piranha pound and thankfully survived and joined the group that collapsed in exhaustion and minor terror.  
"The crocodile pasture is extremely dangerous. The piranha pound should be fixed again. And there is a problem with the position of the lever...Should have a talk with the infrastructure department."  
Kyoya muttered loud enough for everyone to hear as he wrote down his notes, with a smile he closed the notebook.  
"Thanks to you I collected useful data. You see, the facilities were still in an experimental stage."  
Lacy gawked at Kyoya before sighing and looking around and realizing the group was lost, surrounded by vegetation and a handful of covered cabanas.  
"Kyoya, where are we?"  
"It must be the North Gate's subtropical zone. Ah, in that case."  
Kyoya moved under one of the cabanas and gently pulled Lacy in with him just as it started to downpour.  
"It's time for squall experience service."  
A couple seconds later everyone joined the pair under the shelter. Tamaki produced a map to figure out where Honey ended up and how to get to him while Lacy watched the rain for a second before Kyoya joined her.  
"I hope Honey is alright. Doesn't seem like this place is all that safe."  
"Honey senpai is well equipped to take care of himself."  
Lacy looked at Kyoya and smiled.  
"I hope so."  
The pair turned to the map and Kyoya explained which direction they needed to go before leading the way after the rain stopped. After Mori tripped it became obvious to Haruhi that he was worried.  
"He must be worried. After all they are good friends."  
The twins interrupted.  
"They're cousins."  
Lacy looked inntrigued.  
"Oh?"  
Kyoya looked down at her and smiled.  
"Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka for generations."  
"Although the families became relatives two generations ago."  
"Mori sempai still stays close to Honey sempai."  
The twins elaborated.  
"It's the blood that's still flowing in him. The same blood from past generations."  
Tamaki explained with tears in his eyes.  
Lacy looked forward again.  
"If I was that close to someone I would be worried too."  
She muttered as they walked, hearing a phone ring everyone stopped and Kyoya pulled out a phone catching Lacy's full attention.  
"Ahh it's me. No...It's kind of a troublesome situation."  
Lacy looked around and realized Mori and Haruhi was gone.  
"Alright, Then I am counting on your immediate cooperation."  
Kyoya hung up the phone and explained that a search party would be arriving soon.  
"It should be better than us trying to find him. It would be better to go wait at the gate."  
Lacy sighed.  
"Where are Mori and Haruhi?"  
Lacy glared at the the twins and Tamaki before walking off.  
"Lacy wait! You don't know where you're going!"  
Lacy turned and glared at Tamaki as he tried to stop her.  
"I am finding my cousin. You guys can stand here and argue all you want but I am getting something done."  
With a huff Lacy walked off with the guys following behind her until they came across Haruhi and Mori with Honey and a handful of men in police armor knocked out on the ground. Lacy walked over and glared at Haruhi.  
"You couldn't have grabbed me? You had to leave me with these idiots?"  
Lacy pointed at the twins and Tamaki.  
"I'm sorry, I was following Mori."  
Lacy gave Mori a look before sighing and nodding at him.  
"Thanks for keeping her safe."  
Mori smiled and nodded before turning to Honey. After making sure everyone was ok the group decided to leave, Haruhi let it slip to the twins that she preferred the ocean and Lacy did the same to Kyoya before they all went their separate ways.

 **That's a wrap guys!  
I loved this chapter so much!  
I have big plans for the next few chapters, there will be more Kyoya Lacy time I'm just trying not to jump right into it.  
I really hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope you all understand that until my life calms down a little bit this story will be updated but it will be pretty sporadic, so please be patient and hang in there, I promise this story is gonna take some insane turns, I have those chapters written it's just building up to them, so just be patient and I will do my best to update this story as often as I can!  
As always thoughts, comments, concerns are always welcomed!  
I will see you all next time!  
Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **I did not forget about this story, I adopted a new puppy and she decided to eat my laptop charger cord so I have been fighting with FanFiction trying to get this uploaded from my iPad.**

 **I have a week of nothing to do so I will try to get as many chapters written as I possibly can!**

 **As always I only own Lacy and please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Side note I know the spacing is wierd for this chapter but I tried to fix it and there's not much I can do since it's on my iPad. Please bare with me on it!**

Music Room 3 was quiet as the Host Club prepared for the day. Lacy sat next to Kyoya typing away on her computer while Haruhi was looking over some papers when the twins approached her asking if she wanted to go to the ocean.

"The ocean?"

Lacy glanced up while the twins grinned.

"Yeah, the ocean!"

"As of today, all final exams are safely completed! Only thing left to do is to wait for the summer vacation!"

"So I wanna ask…You like the Caribbean? Or would you prefer Fiji?"

Haruhi sighed.

"I don't have money for that."

Lacy shook her head, catching Kyoya's attention.

"Neither do I."

Kyoya smirked as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'll lend you some. Unlimited term with interest."

Lacy and Haruhi both muttered a 'Hell no' while the twins appeared with a mannequin in a pink polka dotted bikini with a ruffled top.

"By the way, this is your swimming suit."

Honey pipped in with a mannequin in a blue one piece with a white skirt.

"I like this kind better"

The twins shook their heads.

"Honey senpai is too naive."

"Look, put a sweater on her and her chest is so washboard flat that you can't tell if it belongs to a guy or a girl!"

"A one piece type would shockingly reveal her weakest of figures."

"But in that regards, on this bikini type that we chose; the frills would perfectly cover her washboard chest."

Tamaki overheard the conversation and proceeded to hit the twins with a bat causing Lacy to laugh.

"What the?! Are you sexually harassing my daughter, bastards?! Mommy! Hikaru and Kaoru are saying nasty things about their little sister!"

Kyoya sighed.

"Is it my fate to be saddled with three kids at only 17? What's happening with my youth?"

Lacy giggled causing Kyoya to smirk.

"So...You're not going? To the ocean?"

The twins asked Tamaki.

"Who said I'm not going?"

And just like that it was decided the Host Club would go to the ocean.

—

Lacy smiled as she lounged under an umbrella, wearing a blue bikini and wearing waterproof makeup to hide the scars. She watched as the Host Club entertained their guests. Tamaki was sitting on a rock with one of his guests at a time looking out at the ocean, Kyoya making sure no guest stayed over their time, the twins played volleyball, and Haruhi sat on a rock talking to her guests.

"Hi, Lacy!"

Looking up Lacy smiled as one of the guests that was in her class walked up to her.

"Hey, having fun?"

The girl smiled, shoving her long brown hair over her shoulder as she sat down.

"Hi Hana, I am, it was so nice of the Host Club to invite all of us."

Hana smiled.

"Yes, they really thought of everything."

Looking back out at the Hosts, Lacy's eyes staying on Kyoya as he worked.

"Come on."

Hana stood up and grabbed Lacy.

"Where are we going?"

She giggled.

"I want to see if we can get to the top of the cat snapped cliff!"

Lacy shook her head as she followed her classmate. The pair making light conversation about the Hosts until they reached the top of the cliff and was looking out at the ocean.

"It really is quite beautiful up here."

Lacy said with a smile on her face as the wind moved her hair.

The pair didn't hear the trio of boys walking up behind them until they were both grabbed.

"Isn't it boring, you women alone by yourselves?"

One said with a grin as he tightened his grip on Lacy as she tried to protect Hana.

"Hey let's play together!"

The one holding Hana said as he tried to pull the pair apart. Lacy grunted as she pulled her arm free, earning her a bruise as she pulled her arm free. Pulling her classmate behind her as the one that had been holding her arm grabbed her chin as she muttered that it was a private beach.

"So what? So you two are rich chicks, eh? That'll be more fun when we"

He stopped mid sentence as he was hit with something from behind.

Looking around the creep Lacy felt her stomach drop at seeing Haruhi alone.

"Let them go. They don't like it. Stop pestering them."

The guys let go of Lacy and she pulled her classmate away from the trio.

Seeing the guys grab Haruhi, Lacy tried to step in to protect her cousin only to be held back by the third creep.

"What's this, these matchstick arms?"

"You look like a girl. Isn't it out of your place? Acting so tough around us?"

Lacy vaguely heard Tamaki as the leader walked Haruhi over to the edge of the cliff.

"A little kid like you should quietly...Enjoy Swimming!"

He shoved Haruhi off the cliff causing Lacy to scream as Tamaki rushed by and jumped off the cliff. The trio turned and were about to grab Lacy and Hana again when they were interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru showing up and beating them while Lacy led the way back to the beach, fear gripping her as she saw Tamaki bringing Haruhi back to shore.

Ignoring everyone as she walked up to Haruhi in Tamaki's arms and smacked her.

"What the hell was that fore?!"

Haruhi yelled but stopped seeing that Lacy was starting to cry.

"You know damn well what fore! What were you thinking?! You could have died! What would your father and I do if something had happened?!"

Lady's shoulders shook as she tried to control her shaking and crying.

"God damnit Haruhi. I can't lose you too."

Lacy gave her another look before walking to sit in the limo knowing the Hosts would join her soon.

 **Don't hate me!**

 **I am working on part two!**

 **Please let me know what you think and I will see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morning everyon!**

 **i was on the fence if I wanted to post the new update or wait until I get my laptop back. But I have 3 chapters hand written ready to be typed and uploaded so if you guys can just handle the weird formatting, I'm on my iPad so I can't change it, for a little longer I'll try to get these next few chapters that are ready uploaded as soon as I can!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Lacy sighed as watched the storm clouds rolling in, she was never a big fan of storms, the lights were out in Nekozawa's mansion. As he claimed they didn't work but Lacy suspected they were out on purpose. As if to prove her suspicions the lights flickered on and Haruhi stood in the doorway, dressed in a pink frilly nightgown, explaining that she had to throw the breaker in the basement. Lacy rolled her eyes and went back to her book. She had changed into a tank top and matching shorts for her sleepwear. Hearing the boys make a fuss over how Haruhi was dressed, Lacy snapped her book shut and walked out of the room. Retreating into the hallway, she stopped and took a deep breath. Gasping when she spotted Kyoya behind her.

"Stop that."

Lacy muttered while Kyoya smiled.

"I did not mean to scare you."

Lacy rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not jealous of my cousin if that's what you think."

Kyoya smirked and walked closer.

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

Lacy sighed, looking down for a moment.

"I'm fine. It wasn't that bad."

She glanced up at Kyoya.

"Were you worried?"

He smirked about to say something when Kaoru poked his head in the hallway.

"Lacy, Kyoya, it's time for dinner."

The pair nodded as he disappeared again. Kyoya looked at Lacy as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Shall we?"

He asked offering her a hand.

"I suppose so."

Lacy took his hand and the pair entered the dining room taking seats across from each other. Lacy, still very angry at Haruhi, ignored her cousin as she taunted Tamaki to the point where he left with a reluctant Kyoya. Haruhi looked at Lacy for a moment before sighing, knowing Lacy wasn't going to back down, decided to cool the tension between them.

"I'm sorry, Lacy."

Lacy gave her a dead stare.

"No, you're not. You want the tension to be over with. When you finally realizes there is a huge difference between men and women, especially when it comes to incidents like this afternoon, then I will forgive you. For now, I am going to bed."

Lacy stood up and left the dining room, easily finding her way back to her room and sitting on her bed for a moment. Her mind going over everything that had happened and sighed heavily before laying back on the bed. Hearing a knock on her door, lacy sighed again.

"What?"

"It's Kyoya. May I come in?"

"Sure."

Kyoya walked in and spotted Lacy on her bed with her eyes closed.

"What do you want Kyoya?"

He smirked and sat on the bed next to her.

"I think everything is resolved."

Lacy nodded, barely looking at him.

"Good, she and I will finish our argument at home. It'll be resolved before school starts again."

Kyoya nodded as thunder could be heard in the distance causing lacy to stiffen up as she sat up.

"What brings you into my room then Kyoya?"

He smirked.

"I explained to Haruhi the differences between men and women and I left Tamaki with her in my room."

Lacy giggled.

"So, you're hiding out, huh?"

Kyoya scoffed as loud lightning struck causing Lacy to visibly jump, easily capturing Kyoya's attention.

"Are you alright?"

Lacy nodded.

"I'm fine."

As if to prove her wrong, lightning struck again causing Lacy to jump again.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Lacy looked at Kyoya in shock for a moment, unsure on how to answer before more lightning sounded, lighting up the room again.

With hesitation, Lacy nodded.

"Don't tell anyone about this."

Kyoya smirked as he stood up so Lacy could lay down before joining her, easily wrapping his arms around her, causing her to feel safe and secure.

"Thanks, Kyoya."

He smiled and lightly kissed the top of her hair, enjoying the private moment the pair never had.

—

The next morning the pair woke up cuddled together. Only moving when an annoying alarm went off. With a groan, Lacy got off the bed and turned off the alarm before turning and laughing at Kyoya's bed head and the glare he was giving her.

"Come on sleepy head. We don't want the twins or Tamaki to barge in here."

Kyoya sighed and got out of bed, putting on his glasses before walking over and embracing Lacy for a moment, which she happily returned before reluctantly pulling away.

"Go get dressed."

She said with a smile, he returned it with one of his rare smiles.

"I'll see you with the others."

He said as he walked out of the room giving Lacy time to get dressed and meet everyone outside where the twins were giving Tamaki a hard time and Haruhi was just looking straight ahead with a blank stare. With a quick glance at Kyoya it was clear to Lacy that things between them had changed.

 **So what do you all think?**

 **I promise it's gonna pick up especially next chapter with the appearance of Robelia Academy.**

 **Leave a review and I will do my best to get the next chapter up this weekend!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my lord. Hello Fanfic world! I am so excited I finally get my laptop back!  
I hope everyone is having an amazing week and had an absolutely fabulous holiday!  
So I did have 4.  
4 full chapters written in a notebook that has managed to disappear. I don't know where it went so I am having to start those chapters over. With all that said thank you all for waiting it out!**

 **Shout out to animefreak112097 and BelatedLove for the reviews!  
On to the new chapter!**

"Everyone seems very lively today."  
Lacy commented as she looked around at all the shinning armor clad host members.  
"It's to keep our guests spirits up now that school is back in session."

Kyoya explained while typing on his laptop, glancing at Lacy with a smile.  
Lacy nodded and turned back to her laptop.  
"Haruhi should be back by now."  
Lacy mumbled softly noting the time when an annoyed female voice caught her attention as well as the rest of the Host Club.  
"Are you under the impression that the woman left behind would be happy with just those words?"  
"There's nothing you can do about it, silver bell. Men are lower life forms who place honor above all else. Pretending to be gallant by repackaging it in those sweet words in their own ineptitude of not being able to preserve his own life."  
Lacy regarded the pair with caution.  
"They don't attend Ouran."  
Kyoya glanced at Lacy before making a note in his laptop.  
"If you're gonna fight, then fight together."  
Everyone turned to see a tall woman with short hair standing next to a confused Haruhi.  
"If you can't accomplish it, then you should end your life together."  
The woman knelt and kissed Haruhi's hand.  
"I vow that I shall never leave your side till the day my life ends."  
Lacy stood up and approached the woman as she stood and was surrounded by the two students that had been causing problems.  
"Rose-sama, you're too much...Why were you so late?"  
"You're incorrigible...Where in the world did you find this lovely person."  
At seeing Haruhi's face as the three women fussed over her, Lacy walked over and pulled Haruhi away from the trio and behind her in one swift movement. Tilting her head up slightly to glare at the woman that had walked in with Haruhi, her shoulders back and her eyes narrowing in a rare display of her personality she typically kept hidden.  
"You three clearly do not attend Ouran. Please leave before security is called or I remove you myself."  
"They don't go to Ouran?"  
Tamaki asked as the three smirked before removing the faux uniforms to reveal red uniforms. The woman with the short hair smirked, her voice full of pride and arrogance.  
"St. Robelia Academy second year Benio Amakusa!"  
"Same year second year Chizuru Maihara."  
The woman with the long hair that had started the disruption said with a smile.  
"Same year first year Hinako Tsuwabuki!"  
The youngest woman said with spunk.  
The trio explained they were in the Zuka club, as soon as Haruhi walked away, and was a safe distance away, Lacy turned and walked back to her laptop. Watching the group closely as she worked.  
"I will immediately shut down garbage like this Host Club!"  
Lacy rolled her eyes as Haruhi re appeared with coffee for the trio and was quickly pulled into Benio's arms, causing Lacy to walk over again and pull Haruhi free again.  
"As long as I know the situation here, I can't leave this kid somewhere like here. Start processing as a transfer to Robelia this instant.I'm taking this kid into the Zuka club!"  
Lacy scoffed.  
"Now wait just a damn minute. You have no right to come in here and start demanding people transfer. You shouldn't even be here at all. Leave."  
Haruhi carefully moved around Lacy with her hands up trying to calm everyone down.  
"I think you're misunderstanding something here. Like how the history of the Host Club is short."  
The twins spoke up while Lacy walked over to her laptop, keeping a close eye on the Zuka Club members while launching a complaint to the school about security.  
"No, it's true that its short. It's only the second year since its founding."  
"The president created it when he came up to high school."  
Haruhi paused and tried again to defend the Host Club.  
"I never even hear rumors that Tamkai Sempai was a half-blood."  
Honey happily shot her down this time.  
"But Tamaki is a half blood. He is half french and japanese."  
Haruhi was starting to look defeated but tried one last time.  
"And you mentioned being greedy, but it's not like we receive payments from the clients."  
This time Kyoya was the one to shoot her down while he looked at Lacy's computer that had the clubs auction site up.  
"It's a points system. We make preferential accommodations based on the purchase price at the Club's internet auctions."  
Lacy smirked.  
"Look at this, Haruhi."  
Haruhi walked over and looked at Lacy's computer screen.  
"The winning bid for the mechanical pencil that you threw away was thirty thousand yen. Not to bad."  
Lacy smirked as she showed Haruhi the listing.  
"I thought I lost that! I never knew any of this before! No one told me we received money this way!"  
Lacy rolled her eyes and gave Haruhi a level look.  
"Events, costumes, food. It all costs money. We have to pay for it somehow."  
"That doesn't give you the right to go steal someone else's things and sell them! Thief!"  
Lacy continued to give her a blank look while the twins spoke up.  
"We didn't steal them. It was dropped."  
Haruhi glared at the twins while Lacy slowly put her computer away. Annoyance clear on her face as the Zuka club surrounded Haruhi again.  
"Poor girl...It's a shock that you've been fooled all this time, right?"  
"Get rid of these punks now and come join us."  
"Ahhh, let's wait a little, Daisy. Since Haruhi received such a huge jolt today."  
The three left with a final bow.  
"We'll come back tomorrow. We'll be expecting some good news."  
Glancing at the clock, Lacy grabbed her bag and smiled at Kyoya before following after Haruhi who had mentioned that she was calling it a day.

Lacy followed Haruhi in silence for a moment before the brunette turned and started glaring at her cousin.  
"You can glare all you want. The fact is you could have asked about any of that and one of the guys would have told you. You didn't even ask me and I'm the one learning finances from Kyoya. Besides."  
Lacy smirked.  
"We both know you aren't going to Robelia Academy. If that had been where you wanted to go then you would have gone there instead of Ouran. But Ouran is the best school to get you prepared for what you want to do."  
Haruhi paused and sighed before following Lacy into the grocery store.  
"You're right. Why didn't you go to Robelia? Seems to me that would have been your top choice given your voice."  
Lacy laughed.  
"Can you really see me fitting in with those crazy birds? I would hate it in an all girls academy."

Lacy giggled as she helped Kyoya into his costume with a shake of her head.  
"You know this is over kill right?"  
Kyoya gave Lacy a smile as she fixed his suit.  
"Tamaki thinks this is necessary to keep Haruhi here at Ouran Academy."  
Lacy shook her head.  
"You guys do realize the only one that has anything to gain from transferring would be me. Right?"  
Kyoya gave Lacy a level look.  
"It's true. I'm not going anywhere, but Robelia does have a better music program compared to Ouran."  
Lacy shrugged and moved to help Honey with his wig before stepping back and watching as Haruhi entered the room with the Zuka club.  
Shaking her head Lacy walked over to her spot and opened her laptop and slipped on her head phones knowing Haruhi wasn't going anywhere and that the club activities would return to normal.

 **Alright! That's it for this chapter!  
What do you think?  
I tried to make it interesting!  
As always please leave a review and I'll catch yall next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!  
I am trying so hard to get as many chapters written as I can.  
Songs used: Live it up by JLO ft. Pitbull  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

"So what are your plans today anyway?"  
Lacy smiled and looked down at her breakfast. The pair were enjoying the morning of silence but knew that they both had things to do before school the next day.  
"I really need to work on some new music. I think Josh is supposed to come over too."  
Haruhi sighed.  
"Why?"  
Lacy didn't glance up.  
"Just to do a few duets, no big deal. He has recording equipment."  
Haruhi sighed heavily.  
"I don't like him, Lacy, you know that. You know the influence he has over you."  
Lacy rolled her eyes.  
"I'll be fine, it's just music, nothing else."  
Haruhi nodded and stood up.  
"Just be careful, I'm going to go to the grocery store."  
Lacy nodded.  
"Be careful, I'll see you when you get back."

Haruhi sighed as she heard the music coming through the door of her apartment. The Host Club stood behind her in excitement of finally seeing her house.  
Just when she thought she was going to have a nice quiet day, she had been returning home from grocery shopping only to find the host club in streetwear, standing next to shiny foreign cars, and looking at her apartment complex making off handed comments about commoners before she told them to leave, and after explaining to her landlady that they were her friends from school, she was convinced to let the club members into her home and was now deeply regretting it since it was clear Lacy was still with her friend.  
Taking a deep breath Haruhi slowly opened the door and sighed at the sight before her as the host club peeked inside to see Lacy in a black sequins push up bra, black booty shorts, her hair was down but wild from the constant movement. Josh leaned against the wall watching her. He was of medium height, he stood a few inches shorter than Kyoya, slim build but his muscles had definition, bald, and had a light tan. His green eyes were locked on Lacy as she bounced to the music playing from the speaker in his hand.  
Kyoya could feel his blood begin to boil with jealousy as he watched Lacy in such a provocative outfit.  
Josh suddenly grinned and started to rap.

 _From the streets of miami,  
To presenting at the Grammys  
Con el muslito de Jennifer,_

 _Maybe now you understand me  
_ Lacy started bouncing up and down clapping her hands, clearly the pair were in their own little world. _  
Clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands to the beat  
Mr Worldwide,_

 _Redone,_

 _We don't believe in defeat,_

 _That's why we're back for a three-peat_

 _Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco,_

 _Yo me lo como como pastelito coco_

 _I get on stupid on a beach, she wowo_

 _I got mamis, mamis by the boatload_

 _Yo tengo la carne, y ella el mojo_

 _I'm saying dale, she's screaming YOLO_

 _She's little red riding hood, and guess who's the lobo, me la como  
_ Lacy moved her body to the beat, her eyes never leaving Josh.

 _Who's name is globally known,_

 _Who's name's on a check, and they adding an O_

 _Who's name is on the Blimp with the world is yours_

 _Who's name is on schools, huh_

 _Slam for sure,_

 _I know it's_

 _Hard to understand how a boy grew to a man, man turned to a brand_

 _But guess what here I am_

 _Jenny from the block, let's rock  
_ Lacy took a small step and started singing, clearly fully into the song.

 _You push me harder,_

 _I do the same_

 _Boy wanna feel ya,_

 _In every way_

 _Don't even wonder,_

 _It's just a game_

 _We rocking body to body, let's go insane_

 _I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go_

 _Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_

 _I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go_

 _Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
_ Throwing her head back for a second before going back to the song, clearly much more charismatic than the man next to her.

 _Oh, we can do anything we want_

 _Live it up,_

 _So live it up, live it up, go, oh_

 _And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up oh_

 _So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go go go go_

 _Make love, don't fight,  
_ Lacy made a kissing sound.

 _Turn up this motha' and let it play_

 _I know you like my bumper  
_ Lacy smirked and put her hands on her hips.

 _Don't be ashamed_

 _Don't even wonder,_

 _It's just a game_

 _We rocking body to body, let's go insane_

 _I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go_

 _Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_

 _I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go_

 _Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_

 _Oh, we can do anything we want_

 _Live it up,_

 _So live it up, live it up, go, oh_

 _And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up_

 _So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go go go go_

 _Make love, don't fight,_

Lacy made the kissing noises again and seemed to step to the side to let Josh rap again.

 _You name it she's done it_

 _She's the reason that women run it_

 _Bet this on a Grammy_

 _Maybe now you understand me_

Lacy smirked and belted out the chorus again.

 _Oh, we can do anything we want, live it up,_

 _So live it up, live it up, go, oh_

 _And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up_

 _So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go_

Lacy took a breath, clearly having worked up a sweat and jumping when Haruhi cleared her voice.  
"Oh hey! I didn't think you'd be back this early!"  
Lacy paused taking in the host club and almost looking like a child that was going to get in trouble.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
She gave Haruhi a look.  
"We promised the twins they could see our house, remember? And they were hanging out outside causing a scene."  
Lacy nodded and looked at Josh.  
"Guess our fun is over. I'll talk to you later?"  
Josh rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever."  
Lacy slipped off some slim earbuds that had a mic attached and handed them back to Josh as he packed up his equipment.  
"I'm sorry."  
She mumbled as Josh scoffed and left without a word causing Lacy to sigh and shove her hair back out of her eyes.  
"Well, come in. I'll go change."  
Lacy walked off and changed into a tanktop and sweatpants before walking back to see Haruhi making tea. Walking over Lacy leaned against the counter.  
"How long were you standing there?"  
"For the last song."  
Haruhi replied simply.  
"You know he asked me to go back on tour with him. In the states."  
Haruhi paused in waiting for the water to heat and looked at her.  
"What?"  
Lacy nodded.  
"I'm not going to go. Feels like I should stay here for awhile."  
Lacy smiled softly at Haruhi, who finally smiled and hugged Lacy.  
"You need to stay here with people who care about you."  
Lacy nodded as the pair released.  
"Ah, Haruhi. If it's tea, there we got some that my dad bought while he was in Africa. Here, take it."  
The pair smiled at the twins as Haruhi went to retrieve the tea.  
"Ah...Thanks."  
"It's perfect for milk tea. You got milk?"  
"Yeah...If it's milk...got some."  
Haruhi walked over to Lacy who had already gotten the milk out and the pair proceeded to make the milk tea while Tamaki tried to reprimand the twins before realizing that the tea was ready.  
Lacy turned and spotted Kyoya by some of the books she had brought with her. Smirking she walked over.  
"Like what you see?"  
Kyoya glanced at her, taking in her new outfit before smirking and responding.  
"You have an interesting collection here, am I correct in assuming it's mainly yours?"  
Lacy beamed and nodded.  
"Yeah, my mother made sure that I had a respect for litterature."  
Kyoya smiled at her as they fell into light conversation, the tea forgotten and what was going on around them forgotten to a point.  
Haruhi smirked as she took a bite of a strawberry from the cake Honey had let her choose. Knowing Lacy's past, and seeing how much she was growing since she didn't have any interest in moving back to the states, she was happy for her cousin to see her actually getting along with Kyoya.  
Lacy was giggling at something when Haruhi was asked by Honey if she would make them something to eat. Which meant going to the grocery store.  
Lacy smiled and grabbed her jacket before walking out with the group.  
Waiting outside Lacy smiled and greeted a familiar redhead that walked up.  
"Where's Haruhi?"  
Lacy smiled and motioned with her head towards the apartment.  
"She's still inside."  
 **What do you guys think?  
As always leave a review and I'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all!  
I was disappointed I didn't get any reviews but that's fine.  
I am officially graduated so that means I can actually focus and work on my laptop.  
I am doing a huge upload.  
So enjoy the next four chapters because I have been wanting to upload them for a while!  
As always I don't own anything except Lacy.**

Hearing the commotion inside the apartment, caused Lacy to sigh and look at Kyoya.  
"Guess we should go in and make sure my uncle doesn't kill Tamaki."  
Kyoya smirked and followed Lacy inside and took a seat at the table with the rest of the host club, minus Tamaki who was sulking in the corner, listening as Ranka gushed over how handsome all the boys were.  
"Just call me Ranka!"  
Honey smiled happily.  
"Waaa! It sounds like a word game!"  
Ranka laughed.  
"A real coincidence isn't it Mitsukuni?!"  
The twins looked confused.  
"How does he know our names?"  
Ranka smiled and pointed at each of the club members.  
"Third years Haninozuka and Morinozuka. And first years Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Right? I've heard all about you!"  
The twins looked even more confused while Lacy giggled.  
"Huh? From Haruhi or Lacy?"  
Ranka smiled and looked at Kyoya.  
"Everyday, by phone and email, from Kyoya! This is the first time I'm seeing him personally but he's more handsome than I've imagined!"  
Kyoya smiled.  
"No, no. It is Ranka who is truly beautiful for providing those valuable photographs in the past...thank you."  
Tamaki looked angry at the news of how Kyoya got photos of Haruhi, Lacy was giving Ranka a pointed look wondering if he had leaked any photos of her to Kyoya.  
"He left his precious daughter and niece in our care. Aside from notifying him, isn't it our natural duty to report regularly as a basic courtesy? By all rights, that should be your job, isn't it?"  
Ranka laughed and Lacy just smiled watching the exchange.  
"You're such an incredible club president!"  
Lacy shook her head.  
"Try again uncle, Kyoya is only the vice president."  
Ranka beamed at the pair.  
"My, my, Kyoya is only the vice president? You have such an utterly incompetent president! He must be quite busy going around molesting women...I wanna see him atleast once...to see what he looks like."  
Haruhi panicked and stood up.  
"Hang on! Dad!"  
Lacy sighed and stood up already knowing what was going to happen. Giving Kyoya a smile, Lacy walked out of the apartment and waited a few minutes for Haruhi to join her.  
It didn't take long for Haruhi to join her in a huff and the pair started walking.  
"Well. That was interesting."  
Haruhi sighed before she started laughing.  
"I guess so. I can't believe dad leaked all the photos to Kyoya though."  
Lacy rolled her eyes.  
"I'm worried what he told Kyoya about me."  
Haruhi laughed.  
"It can't be as bad as what they just saw you wearing."  
Lacy shook her head.  
"Sad part is that's not the most revealing outfit I have. It was pretty funny seeing Kyoya's face like that though."  
The cousins giggled as Tamaki came rushing past them and hid behind a pole. Lacy gave Haruhi a smile before mentioning she would walk ahead and let them work it out.

* * *

Later that evening Lacy was laying on her bed with a smile on her face.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
Haruhi asked as she walked in looking exhausted.  
"I'm just really happy I chose to stay here."  
Haruhi smiled as she started changing.  
"I'm happy you are making the decisions that are going to make you happy instead of going back down the path that ruined your life in the U.S."  
Lacy held her arm and looked at the scared over puncture marks.  
"I'll never go back to that life, I'm just happy to be smart enough not to go back."  
Haruhi nodded as she sat on Lacy's bed.  
"I noticed you and Kyoya were getting pretty close today. Care to talk about it?"  
Lacy just smiled back.  
"He's an interesting guy, he actually seems to care about everyone in the club even if it doesn't exactly show."  
Haruhi smiled and moved to her bed.  
"Good night Lacy. I'm happy you're staying here."  
"Me too."

 **I know this was a shorter chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed all the same!  
Leave a review and enjoy the next chapters in this upload!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm BACK!  
I told you guys I was doing a major upload!  
Here is the set of chapters I have been dying to upload that was my original inspiration for this story!  
This was inspired by the last few episodes of Black Lagoon. If you can handle cursing and a lot of shooting you should check it out!  
Songs used. Rewrite the stars from The Greatest Showman; Cannibal by Ke$ha  
As always I don't own anything except Lacy!  
Enjoy!**

Lacy grinned with pride at the small group before her, the week before Valentine's day she had been approached by the drama department and had been asked to participate in the school's play of one of her favorite movies and to play the talented Anne Wheeler in The Greatest Showman. And she was on cloud 9 being on stage again. She waited in anticipation as the stage hands prepared the stage for her and her partner, a slim built second year with short brunette hair slicked back named Aki Dai. As the director gave her cue she stepped onto the stage, her eyes landing on Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club sitting in the nearly empty auditorium. Reaching up she hooked her hand into the loop above her head as Aki started singing.

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret that I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?_

Lacy smirked as she swung around, easily bending her body in the air elegantly.

 _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight_

Lacy sang with confidence as her feet barely touched the ground as she swung around her partner before gaining her momentum back.

 _You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Kyoya found himself drawn in as Lacy swung higher, her voice clear and full of strength.

 _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

 _It's not up to you  
It's not up to me_ _  
_ _When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight  
_

 _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you_

The pair touched the ground again before kicking into the sky again, performing a beautiful dance in the air as they match each other skillfully.

 _It feels impossible (It's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible_

 _How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours_

The pair landed and twirled around each other for a second before Lacy unhooked her hand and looked at her partner.

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tired_

With slow confident steps she stepped off the stage. Pausing she grinned as the director clapped in excitement, commenting on the performance and how he had been correct on the pairing. Lacy embraced the praises she received as the director announced that everyone could take a 15 min break before they were to start from the top again. Sliding off stage in excitement she was met by the Host Club and a chorus of praises, Lacy grinned at Haruhi. Haruhi had been helping Lacy with her duet ever since she was approach for the part and they were happy that all of the hard work had paid off. With a quick embrace to a proud Kyoya, Lacy decided to step outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air before the break was over. Stepping out of the building she sighed happily as she took a seat on a bench and let herself feel the excitement of the stage again. As she was getting ready to go back inside she was stopped by the sound of a car door closing.  
Looking up she stopped dead, not daring to move as the muzzle of a .50 caliber Desert Eagle was pointed at her.  
"You say hello by pointing your gun now, father?"  
The tall blonde smirked, he had hard features and was well built, he was wearing a black suit, his violet eyes hard as steel as he watched his daughter closely.  
"If you weren't a flight risk I wouldn't have to take such precautions."  
Lacy smirked and stood up, watching her father closely as her childhood came flooding back to her.  
"Now, be a good girl and come with me."  
Lacy scoffed, the show of disrespect not lost on the man in front of her.  
"And if I don't? What are you going to do? Shoot me? You'd have no one to take over."  
Her father smirked before clocking his daughter in the jaw with the butt of the gun, knocking her out.  
"Always the difficult one."  
He sighed before motioning to his men in the massive black SUV behind him to grab his unconscious daughter and put her in the back while he climbed into the passenger's seat. Smirking when a crowd of students appeared that he recognized from his research.  
Kyoya stood with the Host Club and the Drama Club as they watched the black SUV with Lacy inside take off and disappear from sight.

* * *

After he composed himself, Kyoya turned to a sobbing Haruhi.  
"Haruhi, who was that? Where did they take Lacy?"  
Haruhi composed herself a little and looked at Kyoya, seeing the fear on his face causing her to be more afraid for her cousin.  
"That was her father, Ichiro, he's the leader of the Yakuza. I don't know where he could have taken her, no one does."  
Kyoya pulled out his phone and started barking orders at his family's private army. Haruhi pulled out her phone and explained to her dad what had happened and agreed to be home as soon as possible. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were trying to cheer Haruhi up while Honey and Mori were offering their assistance to Kyoya to help find their friend.  
"Haruhi, I need you to tell us everything."  
Tamaki said calmly as the Drama club made the staff aware that a student had been kidnapped on school grounds.  
"Lacy's mother took her to the states when she was eight, that was when Ichiro became the leader and became a lot more violent towards Lacy and her mother. From what my father has told me he's been trying to find Lacy ever since her mother took her. I am afraid what will happen to her if she is forced to stay with him. Those scars she has? That she never talks about? Those are from him."  
Fear shook Kyoya to his core as the group realized just how severe the situation was.

* * *

Lacy woke up in a daze, her cheek stung from where her father had struck her.  
Looking around she wasn't surprised that she was in her old room. Her father may have abused her mother and herself, but the few times he was nice to her he spoiled her.  
Standing up she looked at the pictures of herself that were hung on the walls, photos of her at her concerts back in the states, newspaper articles about her when she was younger.  
"We were never safe, he knew this entire time."  
She said coldly as she spotted a floor length mirror. She looked at the red mark on her cheek knowing it was going to bruise badly before it was healed. With a growl she turned as the door was opened to reveal a smirking Josh.  
"I should have known you were apart of this. What do you want?"  
She spat venomissly.  
"Don't be like that honey, it's just business. Your father wishes to see you, now that you're awake."  
With a growl she followed her ex friend that lead her down a few hallways before they entered a room filled with men and her father at the center.  
"My precious daughter has returned! The heir to the Yakuza is back where she belongs!"  
Lacy reframed from rolling her eyes, knowing it would not end well for her if she did. Her father moved to hug her and she didn't react.  
"My sweet princess! Welcome home!"  
The men cheered as she forced a smile and nodded her head.  
"It is good to be back, father."  
She forced out as she looked her father in the eye. Neither backing down as he ushered her to sit next to him. Sitting down properly she watched as the men drank for a moment before turning to her father and explaining she was very tired.  
"My princess."  
He said loudly, catching even the drunkest man's attention.  
"You can not retire before you grace these men with that beautiful voice of yours! They have worked tirelessly to find you!"  
Lacy forced a smile before nodding and allowing herself to be lead to a small stage, knowing she needed to play this game if she wanted to get out of here unscaved. She knew far to well there were worse things than death and she didn't want to push her luck.  
"Sing something with a beat to it! Not any of that stage shit!"  
Lacy tried not to grimace, her father had always hated her being on stage and singing in musicals. Thinking fast she remembered a song that would hopefully satisfy the rowdy group enough so she can retreat to the safety of her room. With a smirk she made eye contact with Josh.

 _Rah!  
I have a heart, I swear I do  
But just not baby when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush! If you know what's good for you  
I think you're hot, I think you're cool  
You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're off my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_

Lacy smirked, the crowd of men were obviously shocked by her choice, she never let her gaze drop from Josh's trying to convey just how much she hated him in that moment.  
 _  
I eat boys, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, I'll eat you up_Lacy's hip moved to the beat unintentionally. She looked around the room before settling on Josh once more, her mind playing over and over how ha had ruined her life and how he was clearly the spy for her father.

 _Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

 _I eat boys, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, I'll eat you up_

Lacy smirked as the high notes came out clear and powerful.

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa  
Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa  
Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa  
Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa  
Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa  
Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa  
Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa  
Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa_

 _I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal, I am  
I am cannibal, cannibal, I'll eat you up_

 _I love you, ha-ha-ha  
I warned you  
Rah!_

Lacy forced a smile and bowed at the end, the men, shocked for only a moment before whistling and clapping. Stepping down she faked a yawn and her father sent two of the men with her to walk her back to her room. Once inside she sighed and tried not to think about her current situation and how much her friends are probably worried about her.  
"Just don't forget me while I'm in this hell."  
 **  
So what did you think?  
As always please follow, favorite, and review this story to know when I update!  
ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**How are we enjoying the update?  
Inspired by Black Lagoon  
Warnings of language!  
As always I don't own anything except Lacy!  
Enjoy!**

Lacy was awoken by the sounds of gunfire. Her foggy mind trying to comprehend what was going on until her door was opened by a winded and panicked Josh.  
"We have to get out of here. The American's they are trying to take over the compound."  
Standing up she followed Josh without question, keeping low she covered her mouth as she took in the blood on the floor and the walls, quickly she stepped over a couple of dead bodies.  
"Hurry Lacy, we must find your father."  
Josh said quietly as they entered the room that Lacy had sung in the night before, only to be met by the barralles of several guns.  
"Ah! Thank you for bringing her to me!"  
Lacy glared at the snake next to her as he smirked down at her and went to join the group of men that were clearly the American gang that her father had always had run ins with.  
"You son of bitch."  
Lacy muttered catching the leaders attention as he turned, holding her father by his hair, his face badly bruised and blood had soaked his clothing.  
"You bastard."  
Lacy spat causing the man to laugh.  
"Ah, ah, ah. Is that anyway to talk to the new leader of the Yakuza?"  
Ichiro grunted as he looked up at the man.  
"You're no leader Chaka, my daughter is the new leader."  
His smirk fell as Chaka smirked and aimed his gun at Ichiro's chest.  
"Not for long, old man. I'm going to have some fun with her and then I'm going to sell her."  
As Ichiro and Lacy's eyes grew wide, Chaka fired his gun and then dropped a wheezing Ichiro to the ground. With a sick smirk he turned to Lacy.  
"Now, be a good girl and come with us."

* * *

Kyoya could feel the excitement as his men over took the compound. Walking into the building with his men around him he felt his stomach drop as he saw all the blood that covered the floor and the walls.  
"Are there any survivors?"  
He asked, trying not to feel hope that the girl that had somehow managed to carve her way into his cold heart was still alive somewhere in the building.  
"Yes sir, we only found one that was still alive."  
Kyoya's eyes narrowed.  
"Take me to them."  
"Yes sir!"  
The group walked into a large room with a small stage. Kyoya felt a little sick from the amount of dead bodies that littered the floor. Whoever had done this was determined to not leave survivors.  
He wasn't surprised to see Ichiro was the survivor, but not for long judging by his wounds, even modern medicine could only go so far.  
"Where is she?"  
Kyoya demanded as he looked down at the filth that dared to take her.  
"I don't know."  
Kyoya didn't like that answer and nodded at one of his men that nodded before punching the once leader in the gut causing him to cough up more blood.  
"Tell me. Where. She. Is."  
Kyoya glared as the man composed himself as much as he could half full of bullets as he was.  
"The American's took her. They have a compound"  
He paused as he started coughing hard, his breath labored as his life was slipping away.  
"They have a compound at the address on the table."  
He pointed a weak hand at the table against the wall. With dimming eyes he looked Kyoya in the eye.  
"Save her. From those monsters."  
He fell backwards, his breath coming out in short gasps before it stopped all together.  
With a growl he walked over to the table and looked at the address on the table.  
Their new destination was in a rough part of town, the sooner they left the better.  
"Let's go. Lacy doesn't have time for us to wait."

* * *

Lacy stared at the group before her, her eyes cold and judging as her body stung.  
She had not gone quietly, she had fought and screamed until she had been shoved into the trunk of a car and taken to this hell that was their compound.  
It had been a few hours since they had kidnapped her from her father, who she understood to be dead, and had punished her for her struggle by taking a knife down the left side of her face, from the left side of her temple over her eye, she would be lucky to not become blind in that eye, and down to her chin, a deep cut that had taken several minutes to stop bleeding wrapped around her neck, the group had dug their knives into her exposed arms and stomach leaving wavy tiger stripes the length of her arms and across her stomach adding to the old scared over scars of her youth. When her punishment was over and the bleeding had stopped, the group had moved further into their compound where they had a small bowling alley, they decided to play a game with her, for every ten pins that were knocked down they would strip her of a piece of clothing. Now she sat in her bra and underwear, she could feel herself going numb as the men joked about all the fun they could have with her once she was naked.  
Chaka noticed the hard look in Lacy's eyes as he approached her.  
"What's with that look sweetheart?"  
Lacy grunted as he picked her up by the throat, the cut on her neck stretching as she moved her head to try to breathe.  
"After all that you still want to act like nothing's wrong, hm? Go ahead, keep looking down at us. But, after we get rid of that kid that is so hell bent to find you, and if we can't find a buyer for you. I'm going to pimp your ass to a client of mine, He's a crackhead and a real fucking sicko, this guy can't even get a hard on unless it's hard core S&M, you'll both get high then he's going to beat off while you eat his shit. Let's see how fucking proud you are then. Oh yeah, but don't worry, when the video comes out I'll be sure to buy a copy."  
Lacy continued to give Chaka a dead stare as he placed her back in her seat. The game was interrupted by a guy being thrown through the door.  
The men stood up as men dressed in black armor entered the room.  
"Kyoya!"  
She screamed as Chaka grabbed her hair and tried to run only for him to be shot and the soldier picked Lacy up and rushed her out of harm's way, only placing her on her feet when they were outside the compound. As soon as she spotted Kyoya she rushed forward and hugged him, tears forming for the first time during this entire ordeal. He held her tightly against him as he ordered his men to apprehend whoever was still alive. Looking down, he spotted all of the blood on Lacy and quickly called an ambulance. Lacy stayed conscious until she was loaded into the ambulance, once she was sure she was safe, she passed out.

 **So what did you think?  
Remember to favorite, follow, and review to know when I update!  
TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright!  
This is the last chapter for this mass update!  
I hope everyone is enjoying the turn this took!  
Song credits Praying and Learn to let go by Ke$ha  
As always I only own Lacy!  
Enjoy!**

Kyoya waited for her to wake up, she had been out for almost a week, her wounds were healing nicely but there would be scars, the one on her neck and face where the worst of them all. The bruising on her cheek was almost healed. He didn't like seeing her there in a hospital bed, she looked so small and so frail.  
He had informed everyone in the club what had happened as well as the school board who had already started implementing new security measures. Haruhi spent every day after school waiting for her to wake up, the same goes for the rest of the club. The Host Club was closed until Lacy woke up, no one could concentrate knowing she wasn't awake.  
His team had captured the ringleader of the group that had kidnapped Lacy from her father. He was being held in a private prison where he was going to stay until the end of his pathetic life.  
He heard a noise and his eyes shot over to Lacy who was opening her eyes slowly. Her violet ones looked around in panic for a second before they landed on him and she smiled.  
"Hey."  
Her voice was weaker than he would have liked.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
Kyoya moved to sit next to her after letting a nurse know she was awake.  
"I feel like I got hit by a bus."  
Lacy muttered with a soft smile.  
"That's to be expected."  
Kyoya smiled at Lacy, taking one of her hands and gently kissing her knuckles.  
"At least you're alive that's all that matters."  
Lacy smiled as the doctor walked in. He checked all of her vital signs, and the cuts on her neck and her face before saying they wanted to keep her one more night for observation.  
Lacy was happy to be safe and healing, the rest she would figure out later.

* * *

Lacy sighed in annoyance as she and Haruhi walked through the school. It had been two weeks since she had returned to school after being kidnapped and everyone was treating her like she was made of fine china and would break at any second. Everyone was looking at her and whispering to each other about her as she walked past them, it was starting to get on her nerves.  
"You'd think they would have something better to do."  
She muttered while Haruhi sighed.  
"It's just for now."  
Lacy scoffed.  
"It's been weeks and they still aren't over it."  
Lacy sighed, she had parted her hair to hide the pink scar that had formed, thankfully she hadn't lost her vision in her eye. The school uniform came up high enough to cover the other pink scar around her neck and covered the scars on her arms.  
"I hate that therapist. She isn't helping and all she does it look down at me."  
Lacy muttered. Haruhi smiled gently, her cousin had been in a foul mood ever since she learned that she was to spend every day after school with a therapist to talk about her ordeal and to help her cope.  
"I don't have a problem. What happened, happened, being his daughter it was only a matter of time."  
Lacy insisted as the pair paused outside of the therapist's office.  
"You went through a pretty traumatizing event Lacy. It's just a precaution."  
Lacy grumbled as she looked at the door before turning and walking away.  
"Don't have to much fun at the club without me. I'm not subjecting myself to this anymore."  
Haruhi sighed as she followed after her cousin trying to reason with her.  
"You need to go to your session. You're going to get in trouble."  
Lacy laughed and paused outside of an empty music room.  
"I have my own therapy. Go serve your customers. I'll see you when you are finished."  
With a smile Lacy entered the room and shut the door behind her causing Haruhi to sigh. Standing at the door for another moment she decided to tell the only person that seemed to be getting through to her cousin lately. Entering Music Room three, Haruhi walked up to Kyoya.  
"Yes, Haruhi?"  
Kyoya asked, not glancing up from his laptop.  
"Lacy is refusing to go to therapy and you're the only one she listens to now."  
Kyoya closed his laptop and looked up at her.  
"Where is she?"  
Haruhi sighed, she hadn't had to deal with Lacy's stubbornness since they were children and she was still living with her father, it was exhausting.  
"She's in Music Room one."  
Kyoya nodded before standing up and discreetly leaving the club and walked to Music Room one. Not bothering to knock, he walked in and stopped in his tracks as he took in Lacy that had her back turned to him, her head was down and she was facing a floor to ceiling mirror. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a black bralette, that showed the extent of her scars on her arms, stomach, and back. She was also wearing black leggings that fit her like a second layer of skin, her hair was down but pushed away from her face revealing her scars.  
Before Kyoya could say anything he heard music playing and listened as Lacy began to sing, her voice was raw from the damage to her throat but she pushed through creating a powerful new sound.

 _Well, you almost had me fooled  
_ _Told me that I was nothing without you_

She had placed her hands on the mirror, not yet lifting her head fully.

 _Oh, but after everything you've done  
_ _I can thank you for how strong I have become  
_ _'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell  
_ _I had to learn how to fight for myself  
_ _And we both know all the truth I could tell  
_ _I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"_

Her head snapped up as she stared down her reflection, her eyes filled with determination. _  
_

 _I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
_ _I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
_ _I hope you find your peace  
_ _Falling on your knees, prayin'_

She paused looking up at the ceiling before turning around and sliding down the mirror till she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. Kyoya didn't know if he should make her aware of his presence or not. _  
_

 _I'm proud of who I am  
_ _No more monsters, I can breathe again  
_ _And you said that I was done  
_ _Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come  
_ _'Cause I can make it on my own, oh  
_ _And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known  
_ _I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh  
_ _When I'm finished, they won't even know your name_

She smirked and stood up, facing her reflection again, her eyes meeting Kyoya's with a look of defiance. _  
_

 _You brought the flames and you put me through hell  
_ _I had to learn how to fight for myself  
_ _And we both know all the truth I could tell  
_ _I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"_

 _I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
_ _I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
_ _I hope you find your peace  
_ _Falling on your knees, prayin'_

Pushing off the mirror, she took a step before starring herself down again. _  
_

 _Ah sometimes, I pray for you at night, oh  
_ _Someday, maybe you'll see the light  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give  
_ _But some things only God can forgive  
_

 _Yeah!  
I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
_ _I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
_ _I hope you find your peace  
_ _Falling on your knees, prayin'_

Lacy was breathing hard, her eyes closed as the next song started.  
Kyoya smiled as he realized this was how she was handling everything that had happened, she had channeled it into something positive.

 _Been a prisoner of the past  
_ _Had a bitterness when I looked back  
Was telling everyone it's not that bad  
_ _'Til all my shit hit the fan_

Lacy's head jerked up again, her body moving with the beat. _  
_

 _I know I'm always like  
_ _Telling everybody, "You don't gotta be a victim  
_ _Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment  
_ _Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you"_

 _I think it's time to practice what I preach  
_ _Exorcise the demons inside me  
_ _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
_ _The past can't haunt me if I don't let it  
_ _Live and learn and never forget it  
_ _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
_

 _Had a boogieman under my bed  
_ _Putting crazy thoughts inside my head  
_ _Always whispering, "It's all your fault"  
_ _He was telling me, "No, you're not that strong"  
_ _I know I'm always like_

 _Telling everybody, "You don't gotta be a victim  
_ _Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment  
_ _Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you"  
_ _So I think it's time to practice what I preach  
_ _Exorcise the demons inside me_

 _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
_ _The past can't haunt me if I don't let it  
_ _Live and learn and never forget it_

 _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
_ _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Learn to let go, learn to let go  
_ _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Learn to let go, learn to let go_

Lacy stomped her foot. _  
_

 _I'm done reliving my bad decisions  
_ _I see now maybe there's a reason  
_ _Why, I, I, I, I, I, I been through hell and back  
_ _Yeah, honestly, it's what made me who I am  
_ _Holding on to wasted time_

 _Gotta learn to let go in life  
_ _So I think it's time to practice what I preach  
_ _Exorcise the demons inside me  
_ _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
_ _The past can't haunt me if I don't let it  
_ _Live and learn and never forget it  
_ _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

 _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Learn to let go, learn to let go  
_ _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
_ _Learn to let go, learn to let go_

Lacy smiled as she turned to look at Kyoya.  
"I'm not going back to therapy. I don't need it."  
With a nod Kyoya walked over and placed his hands on her hips, smiling down at her as she looked up at him.  
"You really are quite the little warrior."  
Lacy laughed a little.  
"All survivors are warriors."  
Kyoya nodded before bending down and kissing Lacy causing her to sigh and wrap her arms around his neck.  
For a moment the world stood still and it was just the two of them.

 **What do you think?  
** **Remember to leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!  
If you prefer for me to take a little longer and upload multiple chapters at once or if you prefer the once a week one chapter at a time uploads let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back!  
I guess I'll just do the mass updates for now, so this is the last one until I get a few written and ready.  
Thank you all that have been reading the story!  
As always I don't own anything except Lacy!  
Enjoy!**

Haruhi waited in anticipation outside of the school therapist office. Lacy was undergoing an analysis to see if it was an option for her to no longer attend therapy. She didn't know what had happened last week after Kyoya had left the Host Club to talk to Lacy, he didn't return to the club until club hours were over and Lacy refused to tell her what had happened though she seemed much happier, but Haruhi had a feeling he had spoken with someone because the therapist had told Lacy she only had to come in every other day instead of every day.  
The door creaking open caught Haruhi's attention causing her to snap out of her thoughts as she spotted a grinning Lacy.  
"Well?"  
Lacy shrugged.  
"Apparently I don't have to go to therapy unless I actually want it."  
Haruhi smiled and hugged Lacy.  
"That's great!"  
Lacy nodded, pulling away.  
"Let's go to the club. I've missed everyone."  
Haruhi nodded and the pair made their way to the club.

* * *

"This actually looks super cute. You should grow your hair back out."  
Lacy said happily as she helped Haruhi with her wig, admiring the overall look of the Heian period clothing the club members were wearing.  
"I can't do that. It's too much hassle when it's long."  
Lacy laughed as she shoved her hair over her shoulder.  
"That's true."  
The pair smiled at each other before moving to the gardens with the rest of the club. Lacy gave Kyoya a small smile as she passed him to set up at a table to prepare to run the numbers for the day.  
"How was your session today, Lacy?"  
Lacy looked up at Kyoya and smiled.  
"I don't have to go to therapy unless I chose to. I don't know what you did, but thank you all the same."  
Kyoya smiled at Lacy.  
"That's good to hear."  
The pair were silent for a moment. Ever since they shared their first kiss together, things had become a little awkward between them. Something neither of them were used to.  
"Kyoya, when we aren't busy, I would like to talk to you about last week."  
Lacy was nervous as Kyoya nodded and agreed before walking off to finish preparing for the day.  
Slowly the guest started walking into the garden and the day finally began. Lacy kept track of every guest that walked into the garden, while also having the luxury to walk around and observe the club members. Lacy spotted Kyoya with his guest admiring a small stream and walked over to see how he treated his guest as opposed to the rest of the club.  
"Oh my! Since when was there such a pretty river in the garden?"  
"It's called a Yarimizu. A long time ago, Heian people appreciated the four seasons by looking at cherry blossoms or red autumn leaves floating on the surface. I made this, wishing that I could have the honor of spending all four seasons with you dear ladies."  
Kyoya smiled and held up one of the clubs reservations books.  
"What do you think of this? A tea party among the autumn leaves with only a small limited number of people. Held in the fall."  
All five of the girls became excited.  
"Yes! We want to make reservations!"  
Lacy smiled and happily took down the girls names before walking back to her laptop to enter the names into the system. As she was finishing up with the growing list of reservations, Lacy heard Tamaki yell for Haruhi to get down. Glancing over Lacy saw Haruhi on the ground and Tamaki kicking a ball out of the garden and the sound of glass breaking quickly followed.  
"That's not good."

* * *

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say to express how truly sorry I am!"  
Tamaki was apologizing to the leader of the small newspaper club who had a goose egg on his head from being hit with the ball.  
Lacy helped Haruhi and Honey clean up the broken glass while listening to everything.  
"No, no, it's alright. It's only a slight mistake, completely shattering the window and hitting me right on the head. Don't worry about your timing is quite fortuitous. In fact, I was just going to request cooperation from the Host Club for us to cover you for a story."  
Lacy glanced over.  
"I didn't know we had a newspaper club."  
The twins held one of the papers up.  
"Well, it's just a piece of trash called "Ouran Sports". It's only a tabloid gossip rag that exaggerates and prints school romances or internal conflicts in classes that have competing families. It's so full of made up stories that no one reads it anymore."  
Lacy stood up and looked at one of the papers to see her picture on the front. Feeling her eyebrow twitch she discreetly read the article to see it was about when she had first arrived at Ouran with numerous rumors listed as to why she had been disowned, one of which was true though she would never admit to it. Lacy was very happy to hear that no one bothered to read the newspaper, she wasn't sure what would have happened to her if any of the club members had read this.  
"We refuse."  
Lacy glanced up at Kyoya's voice, she quickly pieced together that Tamaki had tried to accept the offer on the newspaper club doing a story on the Host Club and Kyoya had quickly intervened.  
Haruhi walked over and looked at what Lacy was looking at. She sighed as Lacy moved some papers around to see another one of her, the photos were of her when she was with Kyoya but the angle kept him out of the photo.  
"I'm glad people don't read this."  
Lacy muttered as Haruhi nodded.  
"It's like my old school."  
Lacy sighed and shook her head.  
"I'm not dealing with this again."  
Lacy sighed and walked out of the room with Haruhi close behind and walking to the club room in silence. Once they entered the room Lacy started packing up her laptop when the rest of the club entered.  
Everyone changed except Tamaki who was sulking that he didn't get his way. While the club members were discussing why they didn't want to get involved with the newspaper club, Lacy had finished packing her items and walked over to the group.  
"If you decide to work with them then you need to set up some rules. I request that one of them be that I am not in their article at all. That includes my photo. I'm going home."

* * *

The next few days caused Lacy to be a bit grumpy, who had been informed by Haruhi that the club had decided to allow the article with a list of rules, watching the club members play red light green light while the newspaper club took photos. Though Lacy admitted it was comical watching the twins make different poses and Kyoya not moving at all. Lacy worked on her homework since the club was essentially closed those days for the article.  
"We can't let our guard down! This is most likely one of the bastard's schemes!"  
Lacy glanced at the newspaper club with a blank stare. They were really getting on her nerves and she knew the rest of the club could hear them making insults. With a low sigh, Lacy watched as the leader of the newspaper club walked over to her.  
"You're Lacy Davis. Right? How did you end up in this club? What is your role here?"  
Lacy gave him a level look, remembering all the nasty things he had written about her.  
"I am here to support my cousin."  
She replied with shortly.  
"Did you know about the rumour going around that this club was created to show off the influence of "Suou"?"  
Lacy gave him a harsh look before she was interrupted by the twins stepping in between the pair.  
"Lacy, the boss wants you to play with us."  
Lacy stood up and joined the game of hide and seek. With a slight smile she followed Kyoya into the school to hide.  
"Tell me, Lacy, what did Akira say to you?"  
Lacy sighed as they ducked into a classroom.  
"He said there was a rumor that the club was only created to show off how much influence Tamaki has."  
Kyoya nodded as they stood in silence for a moment.  
"Kyoya, you know they've written a couple articles about me, right?"  
Kyoya nodded, moving to stand closer to her.  
"I came across them in my research."  
Lacy nodded, lightly hugging Kyoya.  
"You know I'm not like what they said."  
Kyoya smiled at her.  
"You need to have more faith in me."  
Lacy laughed and kissed Kyoya, who quickly kissed back and turned it into a mini makeout session, they only stopped when someone cleared their voice. Pulling apart, Lacy blushed heavily at seeing Mori and Honey smiling at them.  
"This should go without saying. You two saw nothing."  
Kyoya said in an authoritative voice. Honey grinned.  
"You were right about Akira, Kyoya."  
Kyoya nodded and motioned for Lacy to follow as they left the room and stood in the doorway of a different room where the newspaper club was trapped between the twins and the rest of the club minus Tamaki and Haruhi.  
"I'm warning you know, you won't escape unscathed if you even try hurting the president. And aside from our Hitachiin family, you'll turn all the families of the Host Club into your enemies. You ready for that?"  
Akira pointed an accusing finger at the twins.  
"I knew it. Using your parents' powers! Did Tamaki Suou instruct you as such?!"  
Honey spoke up while Lacy, Kyoya, and Mori just watched.  
"Ne! Tamaki would never do something like that! You know. We like Tamaki very very much. So we can't forgive anyone that hurts Tamaki!"  
The twins looked bored.  
"Well. Although he's a bit stupid."  
Kyoya spoke up.  
"And thanks to his personality traits, I receive significant help in increasing my information network."  
Kyoya held up a disk.  
"So anyways. Now, whatever should we do with this disk that contains what we recorded of all your scheming from the last few days?"  
The newspaper club looked horrified as Lacy smiled at Kyoya.

* * *

"Found Tamaki and Haruhi!"  
Lacy smiled and walked over to Haruhi.  
"So what were you doing alone with Tamaki?"  
She teased lightly as Haruhi rolled her eyes at her.  
"You're being childish Lacy. Where's the newspaper club?"  
Lacy smiled.  
"They decided that they had something important to do and discontinued their article."  
Haruhi nodded as the host club went inside to enjoy some cake.

 **So what do we think?  
I will see you all next time!**


End file.
